Waiting for Normal
by Ashley Terror
Summary: Oh, its too confusing. Haitned house, turns to breeding freaks. just READ!
1. Chapter 1

I flipped the lid on the washer and turned to check on Nessie, who was sick in her bed. Passing the hall mirror, I stopped to check my hair.

What I saw turned the venom in my veins to ice.

A girl. Not me, but a girl who looked to be 7 .

The image in the mirror moved her hand up to her throat and ran her finger across it, as a symbol of death.

Then faded into the real me.

A deep scream lay idle at the back of my throat, and I ran the way to Nessie's room. She was laying on her back, asleep. Her face was so pale that it made my hand look tan.

I heard a creak in the hallway and spun around, but it was only Edward. He smiled at me briefly, then his gaze lay upon Renesmee.

''She's..... really sick. We need to take her to Carlisle.'' Edward said, slipping his arms under her.

I nodded, and Edward took my obvious fear as fear for our daughter.

I followed them past the mirror, and the girl was there, watching with a satisfied expression. I bit my tongue to hold back my screams and ran after Edward.

****

''Bella? Are you okay? I can't even say the word home without you getting frantic.'' Jasper whispered to me as we sat on the couch to wait for Nessie and Edward to be done with Carlisle. The rest of the family was out hunting.

''Jasper? Can I tell you something?'' I whispered, then, hearing Edward's heated conversation upstairs, slid a little closer to him on the couch.

''What?'' Jasper asked, clearly interested.

''Our house is haunted. I walked past they hall mirror and there was a seven year old girl sitting there inside it, and she did this,'' I slid my finger over my neck, ''then faded away. She was there when we were leaving. She wants Nessie to be sick. I think she wants her to die.''

To my surprise, Jasper's next words were serious. ''She doesn't want her dead. She wants her weak enough for the girl to take over her body. Bella, don't let her get that bad.'' Jasper's eyes clouded over with some memory unknown to me. ''Don't leave her alone, that is, if you see her again.''

''Bella? I'm running home with you and Nessie, then I really need to go hunting.'' Edward called down. Fear paralyzed me. Jasper laid a hand on my back, and pulled me back.

''Edward? Go ahead, I'll run home with the girls. I need something to do anyway, and I'll make Renesmee feel better.'' Jasper lied smoothly. I exhaled. Jasper smiled at me slightly and ran over to Edward to grab Renesmee. Edward grabbed me by my waist and kissed me quickly, promising he would be back in at least three days and he loved me.

''I won't leave, promise.'' Jasper whispered to me. I ran with him back to the house, then as we lay Renesmee down I heard giggling. Jasper winced. ''I can feel her emotions. She happy... happy Renesmee didn't get any better.''

''What happens if....?'' I couldn't finish. ''If she wins? You won't even know for a while, by the time you would have picked up on it she would have picked up on Nessie's character. You would think she was acting funny from being so sick, not because Manny's in her body.'' Jasper said.

''_Manny? _The thing has a name?'' A soft tapping down the hallway. ''And how do you know it?'' I cast a worried glance at Nessie's sleeping form.

''She was a little girl who died when this cottage collapsed, she had lived here before the fire destroyed the inside and killed her parents and twin. She survived and stayed in the crumbles until one collapsed and killed her. We found her bones when we rebuilt the cottage up. I knew she was here...... knew it....'' he trailed off.

''H-how did you know?'' I said, not breathing at all, listening for any movement. Apparently Manny was listening, too.

''I found her diaries, when Emmett and I cleared away the ruble where her room was and I found her body. She was a very pretty, petite girl. She reminds me of Alice and Renesmee very much. I know her inside and out. Maybe she'll listen to me and not take Nessie....'' he stopped talking and glanced up at me, smiling a bit. ''You're welcome.'' he said, feeling my unspoken thanks.

A small tapping came from the hallway, and I followed Jasper to the mirror. I gasped and cringed away, hiding my face in Jasper's side, but I knew what I saw would be in my memory forever.

It was her, but it was a dead, decaying version, soaked in blood and crushed, her arms limp, smiling wickedly. When I opened my eyes, she was gone. Jasper wrapped and arm around me and pulled me up.

''Bella?'' Jasper said, and if I were human my face would be bright red. I looked up, but Jasper didn't look weirded out at the way I'd reacted. He looked... I couldn't describe it. We were both on our knees in the hallway in front of the mirror, both with our moths hanging open.

A giggle broke the silence. ''I'm in her room!!'' Manny said, and we both ran in. It was very cold in there, and her mirror seemed to be made of ice. A timer went off on my watch and I woke Renesmee up.

''Mommy? I made a new friend!'' she said, her eyes heavy with sickness and sleep. ''My stomach hurts....'' she moaned, and I could feel Jasper behind mew, his every attention on helping her get better. I held up her hand and he took it, and while I had the opportunity I went and set in front of the mirror in the hallway. She was sitting crossed legged in a tattered black dress with black stockings, her long black hair falling even on both sides of her face. Her shocking blue eyes stood out in the dark mirror, the background behind one I vaguely recognized.

''Manny......'' I said quietly, unsure of what to say. Her head snapped up. ''You took my house. You changed it. You put the mirror in the hallway. You don't even use my room.'' she stood up and glared at me. ''They took away my mommy.... now I want a new mommy.'' She screamed, a very high pitched scream, and disappeared.

Jasper ran out. I hadn't moved an inch. I was petrified. ''Bella?''

''She wants a new mommy.'' I whispered. She wants _me_.'' Jasper grabbed me off the floor and took me to a room we never used. There was a dark spot the size of the mirror on the wall, and it was the same color as everything behind the girl. ''It's her room.'' I said. ''It looks more like a closet.''

''It was. All she did all day was stare at herself in the mirror. It's what killed her, fell and knocked her out. She was so small and weak she never woke up. The mirror survived all this.''

''So she let her soul go into the mirror....'' I said, staring at the dark spot.

''No, a girl went missing forty years ago in these woods. The girl somehow must have made her way back here, and Manny somehow killed her. We found her here too, right under the mirror. Somehow, Manny has been writing in those diaries even though she's dead.'' A crash came from Renesmee's room. I ran there as fast as I could. Renesmee was sitting straight up. Her dresser was knocked over.

''Mommy! You're going to die! Run!'' But it was too late. Something swung and knocked me down flat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahahahahahhahahahaha!**

**Evilness.**

**Well, I don't know how much I like it.**

**Review and tell me if I should continue, and if so, I feel this one could be a Jasper/Bella fic.**

**Review, or Manny will pop out of your mirror and take you back just like she did the little girl........**


	2. Chapter 2

''Mommy! You're going to die! Run!'' But it was too late. Something swung and knocked me down flat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes, unsure of what happened. ''Bella!'' someone gasped. ''Mommy!'' squealed another.

_Jasper. Renesmee._

I groaned softly. Jasper slid his hands under my arms and pulled me up. I looked up at Renesmee's doorway. Her vent was open. Renesmee's face was red.

''My friend hurt you, mommy.'' she cracked her neck, something she did that always, I don't know, scared me. Sad to be scared of you're own child, isn't it? ''She wants to take you away from me.'' She sat down on her bed. ''She wants you to die for letting her free.'' she laid back down, her face suddenly pale. ''I'm sleepy now.'' she said, ending the longest speech she had spoken in awhile.

I looked away from her hurt, determined face. Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder and I let him lead me out of the room. I closed my eyes, ultra-aware of his hand. When I opened them I was in Edwards and my room.

''Thank you.. for staying here with us.'' I said quietly, feeling like I should melt into the floor. I realized how close we were standing. I rose my eyes up. All I could see of his face this way was the scar on his neck, and his lips. They looked much softer than I'd imagined...... no. I wanted to stop breathing in his scent; it was so intoxicating. No one moved, and I don't believe either of us were breathing much. I suddenly doubted if I could.

''Your welcome.'' he said, as if he was struggling very hard with something.

_He can feel your emotions, Bella._

My body unfroze when there was a clang above us. The vent over the window was hanging open, and two pale legs were dangling out, swinging back and forth. I gasped and my head fell on Jasper's chest.

''Manny.'' Jasper said quietly. ''What do you _want_?'' at his last word, his voice became oddly harsh. She giggled. ''I want Bella to be my Mommy.'' she said, then disappeared.

''Ghosts aren't real. At least, not that real.''

''Don't we like to believe.........'' Jasper said, and being so close suddenly felt awkward. Jasper looked down at me, and his eyes burned into mine. I was again paralyzed. ''Whate are we going to tell Edward and Alice.......'' he chuckled, and I felt the double meaning in his words.

''About?'' I said, a weird feeling in my stomach.

A crash came from above us, and he snorted. ''What a strange three day's this will be.''

I laughed bitterly and took a step back.

***

''Manny.'' I whispered, stepping into the hallway. She wasn't waiting in the mirror, so I picked it up. It belonged in this room. As soon as I set it down I hard a cough from behind me.

''I'm not a ghost like you said. That hurts, _Isabella_.'' she sat down, and I noted she had changed clothes. She had her unevenly cut black hair pulled up, and she was wearing a tattered dress with striped stockings. I also noted she didn't exactly look like a seven year old any longer. She resembled closer to thirteen. ''I'am not a ghost.''

''What- how did you get out of the mirror?'' I sputtered.

''You were foolish to stay here, Isabella. Now I'm afraid I'm here to stay.'' She dropped to the floor and crossed her legs. ''You won't die, your family won't die, I will never die.... I'm here to stay.'' she giggled and disappeared. Jasper was standing in the doorway open mouthed.

''What?'' I asked, walking over.

''That girl, the body Manny was in, committed suicide in Seattle three years ago.'' Jasper said, eyes fixed on the dark spot on the floor.

''So the body before that.........''

''Was the little girl who disappeared a long time ago. '' Jasper finished.

''We have no idea what we're dealing with...'' I murmured.

***

''Great. The sun's up. This isn't working. We only have until tomorrow.'' I growled. Jasper and I were sitting on the roof.

''Bella....... about last night, in you and Edward's room...'' he sighed. A ray of sun hit his face, and I struggled to breath evenly. What was _wrong_ with me? I bit my lip, afraid of what he would say. He didn't continue. He opened his mouth but closed it again. ''I wasn't messing with your emotions.''

I bit my tongue. ''So... what are we going to do about it?'' I said, my voice sounding distant and far away. He looked at me, and slowly pressed his lips to mine. I leaned into him, and we heard a crash below. He pulled back.

''We both enjoyed that much more then we should have.'' he said, frowning slightly. I agreed. We slipped off the roof, and Jasper slid his hand into mine. I tried to repress the electric shock that went through me whenever he touched me.

We ran to Renesmee's room to check on her. She was asleep, but her went was open and something in her sloset was moving. ''Manny?'' she sighed loudly and stepped out.

''I was hiding.'' she said, complaining. She smiled, a haunting smile. It made my skin crawl.

''Manny,'' Jasper said, stepping in front of me. ''What can we do to send you where you belong?'' He said, rubbing circles in my hand with his thumb, calming me. He reached out and laid his hand on her face. She screamed loudly and faded away. He jerked his hand away from mine and started rubbing his hand like he was in pain. I took his hand and gasped.

''Her face... burned you?'' I rubbed his hand, incredulous. An angry red welt was forming there slowly.

''She's a demon.'' he whispered, his eyes on Renesmee. ''She could kill her so simply..... we have to get her away.''

''Charlie.. I'll take her there.'' I said, nodding. ''Go home for a bit, and I'll call you when I'm almost here.''

''Do not come back here alone, Bella. Understand? Do _not_.''

''What _are _we going to tell Edward and Alice....'' I sighed and picked up Renesmee. He laughed bitterly. Standing outside, we said quick goodbyes and he kissed me on the cheek before running off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

''Thanks Charlie. I'll be back by Monday.'' I leaned over and hugged him as softly as I could, then leaned down and kissed Nessie. She sneezed.

I ran half way there and called Jasper. He was there almost as soon as I started running again. He hugged me awkwardly and took a step back, grinning from ear to ear.

''I know what we're going to tell Edward and Alice.''

''What?'' I let him lead me back to the house.

''The truth.

''The truth?'' I demanded.

''Everything. Tell them what happened and hope to God they understand.'' He put his hands on my arms. ''What other way is there?''

''I guess you're right.'' I said, looking down.

''Let's find her, then. We have to get rid of her.'' he leaned down and kissed me.

***

''Manny?'' I called. Neither of us had seen her since this morning. And I really want to end this. We had to get rid of her, once and for all.

''Why won't you give up? I will never leave. You can't kill me. You can't even touch me.'' I whirled around. She had closed the door and was leaning against it. I moved forward. She moved twice as fast and threw me into the wall. I could feel a searing burn on my cheek. ''I'm even faster than you are.''

She pressed her hand to my cheek. I screamed, kicking at her. She laughed even harder.

_Where was Jasper?_

Manny screamed, and, once again, disappeared. Something cool pressed against my cheek. I opened my eyes, not aware they were even closed. Jasper was leaning over me, another burn on his arm. I sat up,my face searing. I knew that it must be a lot worse, because Jasper was trying to numb the pain.

''Sorry.'' He let go of my hand for a fraction of a second, and it was all I could do not to scream. I stood up slowly, Jasper's arm wound around my waist. I leaned into him for a moment then stood straight.

''What are we going to do?''I asked. He looked down at me, and I saw true fear in his eyes. ''I don't know.'' I laid my head against him. ''I'm sorry.'' I whispered, laying my hand over his burn, forcing it to stay. ''This s all my fault. I should have told Edward.''

''Now look what we have to tell them.'' I felt his arms stiffen. ''Bella, can you _please try_to control your emotions? It's hard enough for me to keep mine in check.''

''Sorry?'' I offered. I sighed, and felt Jasper breath in at the same time. I lifted my head up. His eyes paralyzed me. By the time I remembered how to breath he had already stepped away.

''Sorry, but you _have_to stop doing that.'' I breathed, gasping.

''You're the one doing it!'' He was just as breathless as I was. ''And apparently after sixty years, I'm boring.''

''You can't be boring, you and Alice are both too unpredictable.''

''You're wrong. Alice and I know each other to well. Love fades.''

''It does.'' I agreed, barely able to hear my own voice. Jasper set his hand on the small of my back, and I jumped. Jasper chuckled softly, apologizing.

***

''Are you _sure_?'' Jasper asked again, staring at my cheek.

''Yes. Just don't leave me in there for too long.'' He shook his head and kissed me. I opened the door to her room and stepped inside, flinching when the wave of cold, foul air hit me.

''Manny?'' I called softly, and didn't expect what I got. She stepped from behind the mirror, and her face was blacked, and the shape of Jasper's hand on her cheek. My hand print was on one arm, and her hand was blackened as well. One of her arms was completely black- the same arm with the blacked hand.

"You're going to be my mommy whether you like it or not, you know.'' She wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes. Part of her hand was ash. I held out my hand. ''Come here, Manny.''

She glared at me and took a step away from the mirror. I grabbed her better arm, my tries nearly in vain not to cry out. Jasper walked in and grabbed her other arm.

''No!'' She screamed. ''Please don't!"

''Hurry.'' I moaned, not even looking at my hands. ''She can't concentrate while in pain. Bella, kick the wall.'' I shot my leg out, and the burning my hand stop getting worse. I couldn't even move them. I heard screams, then everything was black.

***

''Bella! Wake up?'' Jasper said. Vampire's don't sleep....... why am I? I began to panic. I couldn't move. ''Bella! Come on.. please wake up.. Edward will be here soon!''

I shot up, screaming in pain. I remembered everything. I didn't look at my hands, but at Jasper's. They weren't very red.

''What happened?'' I asked, my voice rough.

''Manny tried to kill you. When I through her, she flung back- faster than even Edward could have- and bit you. Sunk her teeth into your hand. I couldn't get her off. She let go of you, laughing her high pitched laugh, and stepped out into the sun. She turned completely black and then disappeared. This was yesterday. I've been trying to dull the pain, and I'm surprised how fast you hands recovered.''

I looked down at my hands- just as normal as ever. ''So, he's almost here?'' the door slammed. ''He is here.'' I corrected, but then fresh wave a panic hit me- what if it was her?

''Bella?'' Edward called. I stood up slowly.

''Edward, we need to talk.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffy! Yes, I'm evil, I know.**

**Review, and you won't have to break up with Edward Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

''Edward, we need to talk.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Bella, how can you want a... divorce?'' Edward shrieked, and I believe it was Jasper screwing with his emotions was the only thing that kept him from hitting the wall. For a human, big deal. Fore a vampire, it actually _is _a big deal. ''And then want to be with my _brother_?''

That stung. ''Ed-'' Jasper cut me off. ''You can't say shit, Edward. How many times have you been hunting since Nessie got sick? How many times have you left Bella here alone? Edward, love fades when it's just sex.''

Edward flinched. ''Bella,-''

''Has been through too much to put up with your shit, Edward.'' Jasper growled. Edward took a step forward and crouched. Jasper copied him. A second before Edward lunged, I stepped between them. Thunder shook my ear drums and my head hit a wall. I winced and opened my eyes. Jasper was standing with his back to me, growling loudly. Edward was standing there like an idiot, mouth open and all. I couldn't believe I actually did that. Hell, I can't believe this is even happening. I looked at Edward and removed my shield He looked up at once.

_Edward, you can't control what your heart wants. I'm fine, not hurt at all. Stop._

Edward took a step back from Jasper, eyes still blazing. ''Bella, we'll talk about this later.'' he leaped out the window. I heard the front door slam. ''Jasper? Bella? Edward?'' Alice called.

''You have to tell me what you told Edward later.''

''Oh, Edward got here before me. You're still in one piece? And why are you on the floor? I though for sure you would have attacked him, and he would have killed you.'' Alice said, her eyes widening when she saw our confusion.

''Edward tried to kill Jasper, and I stopped him. What are you talking about, Alice?''

She gulped. ''Edward- Edward didn't tell you?''

''Alice, now isn't really the best time.'' Jasper said, his voice a growl.

''No, now is the best time. Tell me, Alice.'' And lets see what I'm going to do to you, my so- called best friend.

''Edward cheated on you...... with me.'' she backed up a step.

I snorted. ''Lovely. I fall out of love with my husband, get attacked by a demon, get cheated on, and loose a best friend, all in three days.''

''Don't focus on the bad things, Bella.'' Jasper teased half-heartily. I glared at Alice. Jasper offered his hand to help me up. I smirked and leaned over to kiss Jasper, wishing I could see her face. Jasper pulled away first.

''I love you.'' he whispered, and Alice left the same way Edward had just minutes before.

***

''You knew, didn't you, Jasper?'' I said, pulling away from him. He sat up, frowning. ''Yes, I did know. I knew that the only reason Alice went to visit Nessie was to see him and tell him to go_ 'hunting' _later. The only reason he brought Nessie over there was to see her. She wasn't there this time, so he took off. Plus, they're like practically leaking rainbows when they look at each other. Makes me sick.''

I stretched up and kissed him. ''It's over with now. They left. Esme called to see if she was here.''

''Poor Esme.'' He said, twirling some of my hair around his finger. ''You should cut some of your hair, it goes all the way down to your waist.''

''You know, I should. Only if you let me do something to you for school next week, Esme's making us start school.''

''Deal, only because I'm curious.'' he smirked and stood up, pulling me with him. ''Let me take a shower, and you go tell everyone at the big house what happened.''

''Fine, but if Emmett won't let me leave you better come rescue me.'' he laughed and kissed me quickly, then ran off.

I turned the shower as hot as it went and stepped in, wanting nothing more than to just stand there forever.

I could hear my phone ringing, so I reluctantly got out and got ready. I looked at my missed calls, and it was from, of course, the only little kid in the world with a cell phone. I laughed and called her back.

''Nessie? Are you okay?'' She didn't sound as sick..

''Mommy! Can I go see Jacob with Charlie? Please? I'm not sick at all.'' I could tell by how adult her voice sounded Charlie wasn't in the room.

''How long?'' I could picture her jumping up and down right now.

''The week.''

''Okay, but be here by Thursday a couple hours before bedtime, okay? We have some things we need to discuss.''

''Sure.'' and she hung up. I sighed, she was getting too old. I blow dried my hair, angry at how it wasn't perfect, something I usually didn't care about in the least. I debated eyeliner, and choose not to when my phone nearly vibrated off the counter. I laughed. I couldn't help being excited when I saw who it was- Jasper.

_Be there in minute, went well. Esme wants to choke the life out of Edward._

I laughed. _I'm ready I guess. Hurry!_

I nearly screamed when his arms snaked around my waist. ''Sorry. I just _really _wanted to do that.'' I picked up the eyeliner off the counter and turned around, pushing his hands behind me into th counter. I swiped it across his lower eyelid.

''Sorry. I just _really_ wanted to do _that_.'' I smirked. ''Now I should finish it.'' I grinned and finished it, Jasper's hands playing with my belt loops the whole time. I still couldn't get over how everytime he touched me it felt like an electric shock. ''There. Perfect.'' I combed down his hair. ''Perfect emo kid.''

''What?''

''Nothing, love.'' I giggled. ''Now can you _please _let me go so we can get this over with?''

***

''Dye it _black_? Are you sure? Why not just cut it?'' Jasper said when I told him what I'd decided.

''Well, I need to look completley different, so why not?'' I shrugged.

''Then I'm dying mine.''

''What color?" I laughed, staring out the car window, wondering where _they _were, what they were doing. Of course I would miss them, whenever the anger and hurt faded.

"Darker. We'll see when we get there." He leaned back and turned off the driveway onto the highway. "You're not cutting it, are you?" I asked. "Not unless you want me to." he turned into the parking lot sharply.

''I don't. Well, let's get this over with.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have to find a way to get a pic and show you what I mean by Bella's new hairstyle, unless when I describe it you all get a nice mental image.**

**I love this.**

**Review, and Jasper will hug you.**


	5. Chapter 5 STILL NO TITLE?

**Just to clear up confusion, Manny's dead. Jasper through he into the sun, and the sun killed her. I still don't have a title, and I don't have any ideas! I'm planning a fight when Edward and Alice come back ^_^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Its... wow.'' Jasper said, running his finger's through my hair. ''You like it?'' I hadn't even looked yet, as soon as the first lock of my hair had hit the ground I had closed my eyes. I nearly gagged when she brought the dye out. ''I love it. Now, are you going to look so I can get mine done?''

I shoved him lightly and turned to the mirror. My hair was, well, _awesome_. It was shorter, up to my shoulders. And pitch black. It made me look prettier by a lot. The lady had teased it up a little bit too, I loved it. I smiled. Jasper leaned down and kissed my softly, but then the woman came back and he pulled away, grinning.

''I can't stay in here with the smell anymore.'' I whispered, and he nodded. I walked into the lobby, still smiling. Jasper came out an hour later, and the girl beside me gasped. I did, too. His hair was just as black as mine, and the last had straightened it. He looked kind of sick, I wondered how he took the smell. I jumped up, eager to be out of public.

Jasper grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me from the store. ''What's wrong?'' I asked. He sneezed. I giggled. He got in the car, laughing. ''You look cute.'' he said, starting the car up. ''You look cuter.''

He laughed and turned down the drive. Emmett and Rosalie were outside, and Esme was doing something on the porch. Jasper got out first, and whatever Rosalie was holding dropped. ''Nice... hair?''

''Thank you.'' he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. ''Is Carlisle here?'' He asked Esme, rolling his eyes at Emmett, who was laughing so hard I feared he would choke.

"No, he's at work. Why?" Esme asked, straightening up.

''I needed to talk to him, but we'll come by later.'' Jasper said, smiling a little bit. "Lets go.'' he said quietly to me, and I could tell he wasn't happy Carlisle wasn't here.

We ran in silence, and his angry mood was starting to annoy me. ''Jasper? Are you okay?"

"Just worried." He said quickly, a little too quickly for my liking.

"Seriously.''I stopped running. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, you want a divorce from Edward, don't you?" I nodded, confused. What a stupid question, of course I did. He _cheated _on me. "And you're not just with me to get back at him?"

I'm sure my eyes were about to pop out of my head. "_What_? Are you _insane_?"

"Probably. And I just, I don't know, thought that would be the only reason you could like me." He admitted.

I leaned up and kissed him, obviously surprising him. "You have some pretty crazy thoughts in your head." I said softly.

"I know." He smiled, most likely at some memory.

"What's today?" I asked, remembering my orders to Nessie.

"Tuesday." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay. I have two days left."

"Until?"

"Renesmee comes back."

"Know what we need to do until then?"

"What? Hunt. Not like Edward and Alice, but actually hunt."We laughed, and then Jasper grabbed my hand and led me away.

***

Jacob, Seth, and Leah have a camp not too far away from our house.

Jasper and I went straight there from hunting, to wait on Nessie. Leah hates me, Seth worships Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, and Jacob's like Nessie's lost puppy.

Of course, no one was there but Leah, because Seth had just left, and Jacob was still visiting in La Push.

Leah regarded my hand in Jasper's with mild curiosity, but I bet she was filling Jacob and Seth in mentally. Nessie ran into the clearing laughing, with Jacob a few feet behind her. He smiled his wolfish smile at me and ran back into the woods to phase.

_He _didn't look curious at our entwined hands, but furious. I dropped Jasper's hand and picked up Nessie, who was going on and on so fast I couldn't understand her.

"And then we went to First Beach with Quill and Claire, and we threw rocks, and then Jacob took me hunting, and then Billy made me eat human food for Charlie, then I stole Jacob's bed and he slept on the floor. And-" Jasper cut her off.

"Nessie, Momma needs to talk to Jacob. Want to know what happened to Manny?" she nodded eagerly and bounced over to him.

I walked over to Jacob, trying to keep my voice low. He spoke first. "So, it's you and the tall one now? What did you do to your hair?"

"Yes, and that's why I need to talk to you. If you see Edward and Alice, feel free to rip them to shreds, burn the pieces, but save Alice's head for me, and Edward's for Jasper."

"So I take it you're not together.'" He bit back laughter.

I filled him in on the details of our three days, and the tendons in his hand looked ready to burst out. "I'm going to kill him." he growled.

"If you see either of them, called me. Jasper and I really want to do this. I can't have them ruin anything else." he nodded, looking past me to Jasper. I really do believe he growled. I hugged him and heard a strange hiss from behind me. I realized Leah was growling at me. Jacob laughed, and turned away, nodding once to Nessie then loped off into the woods.

Jasper looked ready to give Nessie back by the time I got over there. She was talking and talking, her hand pressed to his cheek giving him pictures along with the words.

We got home and Nessie finished her story. "And my only problem was where Manny bit me." she said proudly. Jasper's face turned gray.

"Renesmee, go to sleep. See you in the morning." He said, his voice hard. She nodded, eyes wide.

We waited for her to be sound asleep before he grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the bed room. He sat down roughly, his eyes never leaving my face.

''What does that mean?" I squeaked.

"That Manny isn't as gone as we thought." His eyes were cold and lifeless. I looked at him, speechless.

"Manny...... is using her? She's going to _kill_her?" I breathed. Jasper didn't answer, but I knew his answer. I sighed, barely able to do that through my swollen throat. I climbed onto his lap facing his and wound my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my and neither of us moved until Nessie woke up the next morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dum dum dumm. Sorry that I forgot to update. I wrote it better, but it got deleted .**


	6. Chapter 6

**I said I was planning a fight, didn't I?**

**Next chapter, loves....**

**Word count = something near 1060, I'm sorry it's been so long and this is all I got.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy? My arm hurts. Can we go see Grandpa?" Nessie called. I jumped. It had been so quiet all night, and her voice scared me. I tried not to look into Jasper's eyes as I climbed off of him. I tried to believe she had hurt herself at Jake's and it wasn't from Manny. I tried to think that my arm wasn't throbbing. I even tried to think Edward had never existed. Jasper smiled at me tentatively, and I returned the smile the same way.

"She's okay. It's okay." he whispered, and his words spread the feeling of calm. I sighed. We walked to her room slowly, not really wanting the world to be awake yet. She was lying on her bed, and part of her arm was blackened. I sucked in a shocked breath. "Bella," Jasper said through clenched teeth. "Go get my phone." I ran from the room as fast as I could, returning half a second later. Jasper was looking at her arm, and her eyes were shut. Her breathing was fast and shallow.

"Call Carlisle. Tell him we need him here in the next ten seconds. It's an emergency." Jasper growled. I quickly dialed Carlisles number, and repeated this into the phone. By the time it was in Jasper's pocket, Carlisle was here. He gasped, as I had, when he saw Nessie's arm. "What happened?" he whispered. Numbly, Jasper told him about the past few days.

Jasper told him about what he realized last night when it felt like someone was setting my arm on fire. Jasper spun around, feeling the pain the second I had, and I bit my lip to hold in the screams. "My... arm.... Manny.. bit me.. the other ...day.. I ...forgot.. until now." I panted. Nessie squirmed, then screamed. She didn't seem aware of what was going on around her anymore.

"Momma! Fix it!"

Jasper dropped my hand and sunk next to her. I sunk against the wall. The fire was worse than being changed. So much worse....

Carlisle's eyes were blank, empty. "I can't help you. Either of you. I'm sorry." I stood up just as he ran away. Jasper stood up and spun around.

"Bella." Jasper said. His voice was a low moan. "I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry. If it counts for anything, I love you." he wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest. "I love you too." I whispered, and my voice broke.

We stayed this was for a long time, dryly sobbing. Renesmee fell in and out of sleep, and when she was awake, she was silent.

"Jasper.. we can't do nothing. Do you think we could....." I let the sentence fall. Jasper looked up, small sparks of hope in his eyes. "We could what?"

"Nothing. Just forget it. It was stupid." By the look on my face, I believe he understood. "Yes." he agreed dryly. "Stupid, but it might work."

"Or it might be suicide."

"It's death either way, then, but at least you have a chance this way."

I glared at him. "So now you've gone all I-will-die-to-protect-you- mode, too? I want you two to be safe, not you risk dying to save me. And you're not going to." I growled. He locked eyes with me.

"Yes. I. Am." he paused, glancing at Nessie. "How can you not want to save _that_?"

"I do! I do with everything I have! But _you_ are _not_ risking yourself to do it!" I said, my voice rising.

"You don't... Bella, no." His voice broke when he finally saw what I was hinting at. "Please. If it doesn't work, and I lose both of you, I....I can't do that. I won't."

"I can. She's my child, Jasper. And maybe, if I do her first, then maybe since it's already in me, nothing will happen." I said, trying to hide the doubt in my voice. He saw through it, naturally. I stalked out into the hallway. He followed slowly.

"You don't believe that." he said softly.

"No." I smiled sadly. "But it's a hope, and it's all we have."

"I wish we had more." he whispered. I mocking smile appeared on his face. "So, Ma'am, may I at least carry you to your self-induced deathbed?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you wish." He swept me up into his arms and walked very, very slowly into Nessie's room, and peeked in on her. She was asleep. Jasper looked at me, trying to hide his relief we didn't have to do this now.

"Better if she's sleeping." I said, hoping he would see the logic in that. He growled, but set me down. I looked at her arm, the exact center of the black not hard to find. I lowered my lips to the mark slowly, trying as hard as I could to get the same spot.

_It will be like sucking venom out of a human, _I thought. _Have to get it out, but can't drain all the blood._

"Jasper, if I... If I can't stop, do whatever you can to make me, promise?"

"Of course, Bella." He shrunk next to me, trying not to be too close.

"Oh, and if this goes wrong..." I started.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you, and if Edward comes back, tell him it's all his fault, and let Jacob get a minute with him too."

"Okay." Jasper choked. I closed my eyes, and, slowly, pressed my lips to the black holes in Renesmee's arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe, I'm evil I know. **

**Cliffie's are fun for the authors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I still don't have a computer. lol.**

I was spinning, falling in the blackness. It was all I could see... All I could remember before the black was a little girl screaming... But I don't know why she was screaming..... Maybe it was because of me.... But who was she? I knew her somehow..

"Bella." someone said. I didn't know the voice. I didn't have a voice to respond with. Something was familiar about the word though.... Bella..... A girl's name..... But why did the voice say it? Were they talking to me? I'm almost sure they were... But I don't think I'm Bella... Am I? I really don't know...

**Jasper's point of view**

"Bella." I whispered. She didn't move. Nessie stared at her, wide eyed. Bella didn't move at all. Not a flicker of life on her face what-so-ever.

_She can't die.... She can't... It isn't possible... She _can't _die..._

Renesmee leaned over and put her hand on Bella's arm. Tears rolled down her face. She pulled her hand away and stared at me.

"Fix her." she demanded. "Fix my mommy." When I just stared back she started screaming "fix her" over and over. I tried to calm her down, but she refused.

"Nessie.." I stared at her, pleading. "Stop. Please. Screaming won't help her."

"Fix... her." she whimpered, and began sobbing hysterically. "If Edward was here, he'd fix her Daddy. I know he would."

Something stirred on Bella's face while Nessie was talking."Bella?"

Nothing. I thought over what Nessie had said... "Edward?"

Nothing. "Renesmee?"

Nothing. "Jasper!" Renesmee burst out. Something flickered across Bella's face. What was it? Recognition?

**Bella's point of view.**

The little girl was speaking again. But it wasn't in my head, it was out loud. "Fix her." she demanded. "Fix my mommy."

Then she started screaming it, over and over. It made me sad to hear her. I wanted to do something to help her, but the was nothing I could do....

"Nessie.." The voice I so wanted to remember whispered. It was sad too....

_I want to help you, _I though. _I want to know you....._

If only he could read minds..... I knew someone who could read minds once.... But he hurt me.... So much... Who was he..?

The man said something else... Then the girl started crying... "If Edward was here, he'd fix her Daddy. I know he would."

Edward! Nessie is the girls name.. Edward is her dad... She doesn't call him dad anymore.... Who does she call dad? The man? He just said Edward's name again....

Rernesmee..... is my daughter. Mine and Edward's.... Two faces popped into my mind. One, a beautiful little girl, with an angels face.... Another, a face like a geek god... He's so beautiful.

_That's me and daddy, mommy. Please wake up! Why won't you wake up? Jasper and I are so sad... Wake up mommy.._

_Jasper._

The name set off a hundred memories...

My 18th birthday party..... the blood....... The hotel with him and... a beautiful girl who I couldn't name.... Protecting Renesmee from me... Telling me he loves me... Saving me from Manny.

_Manny._

She's why I'm here. Everything came rushing in..

_I did, _I mused. _I saved Renesmee._

_But now Jasper is going to try to save me..._

No.

No.

He can't... he can not do that.

I need to open my eyes....

Slowly, two little crevices or light penetrated the black. Slowly, they became circles. Slowly, the burning brightness faded, and I could see.

See the face of my angels.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o.o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I love you." Jasper whispered. The river was roaring in my ears. I wouldn't have heard him if I hadn't of been looking at his lips.

"I love you more." I whispered. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me and I jerked away.

"What's wr-"

"Edward." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He stared at me.

"He's here."

"_Here? _As in, right now, here?"

"No Jasper, he's here as in tomorrow. Yes right now!" I snapped, jerking around to stare at the spot where Edward was watching.

_What do you want?_ I demanded, unblocking my mind.

"What do I want?" Edward said softly. stepping out of the trees. Jasper stiffened and bared his teeth. I pressed my hand to his chest.

"She isn't here." I whispered softly to him. I took one step away from Jasper, one towards Edward.

_Where is she?_

"I don't know.. Bella, I need to talk to you." his eyes were pleading.

I took a step forward, and so did Jasper. I turned to him. "Alone. Please. This is something I need to do."

"But-" I cut him off, kissing him lightly. "I love you."

"Be careful.." He turned away. Something inside me broke.

"Jasper.."

"Just go." He snapped. I turned and slowly walked to Edward.

_What's going on?_

"Shh. Not where he can hear us."

_Your the one talking out loud._

My crooked smile crossed his face, for a moment. Wait, _my _smile?

"Yes, your right about that." the smile was gone, replaced by sadness.

"Well?" I demanded softly. Why wasn't I ripping him to shreds like I should be? He broke me..

_But I love him._

Whoa. Where did that come from?

Well, when I thought about love in the... darkness, my unconscious mind produced Edward, not Jasper.

"Soulmate." he whispered, and kissed me.

**Okay, I know I said fight this chapter, but the nest one is a fight for suree.**


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled back. "Edward what-"

"You are my soul mate. I love you. I'm meant to be with you. You and only you. I don't know why I left." He whispered.

"So? I'm _not with you, _Edward. I'm with Jasper now. You saw that. You knew that when you left with Alice. Where _is _Alice?" I said, my voice rising.

"I told you, I don't know!!" He screamed back.

"Then I guess we're done here." I whispered, and ran back to the clearing.

Jasper was still glaring at the other side of the clearing. "Jazz-"

"Hm. I figured you'd stay with him ." he said, in an off voice.

"Jasper.... I _do _love Edward. It's impossible for me not to. But I don't _want _to be with Edward anymore.I want to be with you.." I whispered.

Jasper didn't look at me. "Don't you know I could _feel _what you felt when you saw him? All I wanted to do was rip off his head, and your sitting there all starry eyed." he snapped.

"Alice isn't with him." As soon as I said that, the stiffness of his shoulders fell.

"Where is she?"

"Where is she? Where is she?" A high, yet beautiful voice mimicked from across the clearing. My back stiffened. Jasper's head snapped up.

"Alice." he whispered. "Did you know she was coming?" his voice was broken. He had realized, too, that he missed Alice more than he thought he could.

"No, Jasper, I didn't I swear." Alice laughed her high pitched laugh.

"So, I suppose you think I'm here to come join the family, don't you?" she laughed again. I looked up at her. My eyes nearly popped out of my skull.

"Alice.." I whispered. "No one _wants _you back in the family. You can burn in hell, you stupid volturibitch." I saw Jasper's smile from beneath his curtain of hair, which was faded more dark brown now, rather than black. Alice growled.

"What did you do to his hair?" she hissed. I laughed. I broke out into hysterical laughter. I couldn't help it. Jasper was laughing too, I noted. Maybe that's a good sign.

"He did it, Alice. We wanted new images, and it looked fun. It was supposed to be darker, though.' I ran my hand through his hair. She hissed.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here? Why I came back to your pathetic little existence here?"

"No, not really." Jasper said, speaking for the first time. She looked away from him and smiled sweetly at me.

"I came to kill your girlfriend, Jasper."

**Jacob's point of view.**

"Again!" Nessie shrieked. I threw her up in the air, high than she could jump, but just barely. She giggled.

"Again!" she repeated. I snapped my head towards the woods. Leech smell. Not Bella or the one who she's with now.

"Daddy!" Nessie shrieked, and tore off. She jumped into the trees, and I heard a soft thump.

I stiffened. "Relax, dog. Bella and Jasper know I'm here. Well, not that I'm _here _here, but I've seen them."

"I have orders to kill you." I growled.

"Aw, what a good dog taking orders from his first love like that." He said in an artificially sweet voice.

"Aw, and she was your first love too." I said in the same voice. He sat Renesmeedown. She sensed the trouble, and ran over to where Leah and Seth sleep, ducking into the hole Seth hides things in.

That was all I needed. I phased mid leap and lunged for his throat.

His hand snapped for my neck. I flipped out before I hit him and kicked him back. I heard Nessie whimper. I heard Seth and Leah her back from hunting. I heard Edward laugh, all in the same second. Leah was at my side in a second.

_Seth, stay with Nessie. But _don't _phase human. Take her to the big house if she wants to leave. Bella and Jasper aren't home, they went off someplace. And we can't leave her with the female possibly around._

All of this happened in the same instant I lunged for Edward and ended up kicking him.

Leah was on top of him, snarling.

_I've wanted this to happen for so long, _she thought happily.

_This is my fight, Leah. Back me up in case he tries and death blows and I can't see._

_Right, boss, _she sighed mentally, and in the same instant she rose I was on top of him.

"Don't hurt me. Whether you like it or not, I'm Bella's soul mate, and if you kill me, it will hurt her whether she wants it to or not." He smirked like it made a difference. I dipped my head like a nod and tore his arm off. His screams and the screech like grazing metal assaulted my ears.

_Seth, go._

_On it boss._

I saw, through his eyes, Nessie on his back and him running towards the Cullen's house.

Leah took his arm and put it in her already going fire. She was human. I glared at her and she shrugged, wiggling her thumbs.

I tore him to pieces, hoping Nessie was too far away to hear him scream.

**Bella's point of view**

"Here to kill me? Alice, that's so un-sisterly." I said, faking a sweet smile.

"I am _not _your sister, you stupid little man-stealing slut."

Jasper growled. "Oh, and Jasper, I came to get you back."

And that's when I lost it. I jumped on her.

**Well, it was a fight, wasn't it.**

**I love reviews people?**

**Oh, and who are my 3 readers from Germany?**

**Ich Liebe Sie 3**

**Oh yeah, I'm bringing Jacob in as a main now... so sorry Jacob haters, but thanks to the amazingness of the wolves in New moon (mm shirtless) I'm a wolf girl now. **


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe it," Jasper murmured. "She's dead. He's dead. "

"Yeah... Well, she wasn't expecting us to be training with the wolves though." I said softly, shuddering. And I wasn't expecting Edward to go after Nessie.... I shifted her in my arms and watched Seth chase his imprint, Calla, around camp, trying to catch her. They were laughing like they didn't have a care i the world. Jake ran into the clearing and noticed Nessie. He nodded to me once and shot back into the woods, coming out a minute or so later.

"Can I?" he asked, gesturing to Nessie. I nodded. "She's really sleepy. Let her sleep by Seth tonight, she might be a little wary of you and Leah if she wakes up and it's dark and she sees you, you know...... Unless Calla's staying."

"She is, but I'll tell Seth she has to go tonight. I want her to stay, and I don't want her to be afraid of me.." he shrugged. I looked at Jasper. He nodded once.

"Jake.... Jasper and I have to go out of town, and we think it's best if we don't take Renesmee. Can you take care of her for me? And of course Esme and Rosalie can take her if you have no one around." I added.

"Billy's been dying to see her, too, and I'd die before I gave her to Blondie." he joked, flashing a bright smile.

"Thanks, Jacob. For everything." I whispered. "Tell her we'll be home soon, and we love her."

He nodded. "Bella- be careful. You've never been very good at that." he smiled again, but it wasn't happy.

"I will. Good-bye, Jake." Jasper squeezed my hand.

"Are yo sure you want to do this, Bella? It's not going to be easy, or safe, or.." I leaned up and kissed him, cutting him off.

"Which is exactly why I'm going with you. You aren't going alone. I guess we should get the worst part over with....." I sighed.

"Which is..?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Telling mom and dad they're dead."

He flinched slightly. "Right."

"Do you feel weird? Like, even though you hated her, you'll never be the same without her?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes." he said slowly.

I sighed. He squeezed my hand and led me up the steps.

"Esme? Carlisle? Emmett?" Jasper called, his voice strong and clear, no hint of distress whatsoever. I envied him. I knew my voice would be shaking. Esme walked in, leading Rosalie. She half smiled at me.

"Carlisle's not here, Jasper. He's in Denali. What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Edward and Alice came back. They're dead. Bella killed Alice, and Jacob killed Edward." Jasper said, in his same hard tone.

"Oh, Bella." Esme whispered. "I'm so sorry. Jasper, may I borrow her?"

I shrugged out from beneath his arm. He kissed the top of my head and Esme led my from the room.

"Alice was your first time, wasn't she?" Esme said softly. I nodded. "Bella, I'm so sorry. And about Edward too. I know what you say, but I know what's true, too."

"Esme... Jasper and I are leaving. Going to find out what happened to make Alice a... member of the Volturi, and why they came back, and we're going to Texas too. If Jake needs you, you'll take Renesmee, right?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Of course I will, Bella. You two go do what ever you need. Everything will be fine when you get back."

"Thank you, Esme." I said softly, and turned down the stairs.

Jasper was glaring at Rosalie, his eyes more fierce than I'd ever seen them.

Rosalie backed up a step. "Jasper I-" He opened his mouth to say something, but saw me.

"Bella, ready?" he asked, his voice back to the same hard, flat tone it's been since we got here. I nodded. He put his arm back over my shoulder and pulled me close to him, protectively.

When we were on our way back to the house, he relaxed. I tried to decide on exactly what to say about what'd happened with Rosalie, but he spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Bella." he said softly.

"Why?" I stared at him, trying to gather some reason for me to be upset with him.

"Rosalie. She knew Alice wanted to kill you. She knew Edward and Alice were together. She knew Manny was there. She _knew."_

"Oh." I whispered. "Oh. Why would I be mad at _you_ for Rosalie's bitchiness?" I laughed, but it was hollow.

"And she told me before, she told me a few days ago, when you took Nessie to Jake the day Edward came, she told me and I didn't believe her. I didn't believe her and you could have _died,_ Bella." he said, his words running together.

"I didn't die. I'm not mad at you. She could have told me, and I would've ignored her too. Let's just get home and pack, babe." I tried to smile.

"Bella... I don't want you to come with me."

"W-what?"

"I don't think you should go with me."

"Jasper- I have to go- I- I want to find out about Edward too, - and you said it's dangerous – and-" I couldn't breath. Jasper put his hand on my lower back and pressed his lips to my hair.

"Shh, Bella love, I'm sorry, I know, I just thought..." I laid my head on his chest.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again, Jasper Whitlock." I whispered.

He laughed. "Don't worry."

o.0.o0o0o.0o0o00o0.o0.0o.0o0.0.o0.o0

"Ready to go?" Jasper called. I heard a bag slump to the floor.

"No!" I called back. "Five minutes.."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to close this suitcase without breaking the zipper." I grunted. He laughed. It made a groaning sound and zipped. "Finally." I sighed. "Ready!"

"Good." he said, and he was closer than I thought. I squeaked and turned around. "Scare you?"

"Yes!" I slapped his chest. He laughed and grabbed my bag. "So, plane to Italy, get a hotel, or.."

"Or stay with Aro. I'm not sure yet, we'll see when we get there. If the suns out, then we'll stay in the hotel by the airport, but if not, then we'll go straight to Aro." he said, his voice slightly business like.

_He doesn't want me to go, _I realized.

"I'm ready." I said. He smiled, but it was uneasy. "Taking the Audi?"

"Sure." He flashed me a quick smile. "I'll drive."

"But it's my car!" I complained.

"But.... I'm driving." He laughed and grabbed the keys off the table before I could. I growled and grabbed his iPod. "Then I'm controlling music." I shoved his iPod in my pocket and grabbed mine.

"Not fair."

"Totally fair." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran out to the car. _My _car. I sunk into the passenger seat. The drivers seat would be set all wrong, and I had it _perfect. _Jasper climbed in and adjusted it.

"Sulking, love?"

I growled. He laughed. I plugged in his iPod.

Bitches by Hollywood Undead started playing. I burst out laughing. Jasper hit the next button. A song I didn't recognize started playing.

"_What was that?_" I gasped, still laughing.

"I was bored." he said. I snorted.

"What's this song called?" I asked after a minute.

"Eyes on fire by Blue Foundation."

"Hmm." The song changed.

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face_

"Your Guardian Angel." I smiled. I loved this song...

"Yeah." I let the songs shift. After about 3 hours, I straighted up. "Jazz- what airport are we _going_ to?"

"Well, I figured that since we're on vacation... we might as well have some fun while we're at it." He said.

"Fun as in?" Jasper's idea of fun tends to worry me sometimes.

"Eh... A hotel, on the beach. Shark hunting." he flashed a toothy smile.

Hunting.... "Jasper, it's been a bit since we went hunting..." I said. My throat twinged.

"I know. We'll stop." he said. I sighed. Who knew riding in a car could be so _boring... _

"Bored much?" he laughed. I stared out the window, rolling my eyes.

After a few hours Jasper pulled over. I had been daydreaming and hadn't noticed we'd gotten off the highway. "I said we'd stop. I think this is a reserved hunting spot, and it's not hunting season, so...."

"This spots as good as any." I finished for him. He grinned.

.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

"_This _is the hotel?" I gasped.

He nodded. "Like it?"

"Yeah. This is where you and..." I forced out the name, "Alice always stayed?"

"Yes." He said, detached. "But we only came out here 2 times, and it was only so she could shop. There's only one thing I'm planning on us doing that we did." I could tell he was grinning without even looking. I knew exactly what he meant- and smiled.

He did everything for the room while I stared out into the ocean. There were so many people...

Jasper grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. I didn't realize that there was 17 floors in this building. We went up to the 17th floor. There were only 2 doors in this hallway. I sighed as Jasper led me to the one that was obviously bigger.

"Only the best" was something Edward had said a lot, and if I was to ask about this, he'd say it to me now.

No. This is Jasper and I's weekend, no matter how crazy it is that we just drove hours and hours to some city in California for a vacation...

He dropped the bags and pulled me over to the bed. I laid my head on his shoulder. He played with the belt loop on my pants. I sighed softly. I sat up and he moved me into his lap. I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

I remember what I thought of him when I was human.... that he was cold and out of place in modern times, that he belonged in the 1800's.... and that he was the most terrifying of all the Cullen's, even Emmett.

I looked down at his hands, crossed over my thighs. I put mine on top of his, turning my head so my lips where right under his ear. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." I stretched up and kissed him, but neither of us were really into anything today. It had been a long two days.

"Can you believe it was yesterday, Jazz? 24 hours ago, I handed my baby to Jacob Black and made my decision to come on this insane trip with you. 36 hours ago, Nessie woke up with two parents. Last night she went to sleep with one. I feel so bad...."

"Don't. Please. Nessie's fine... She didn't even miss him, did she?" I remembered what she showed me, Edward walking through the trees, and her shrieks of "Daddy! Daddy!"

"She really missed him, Jazz." I whispered.

His phone buzzed. I sighed. He lifted me up by my hips and sat me on the bed next to him, one arm around my shoulders. He grabbed his phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Jasper... Yes, I am aware that one of my great- uncles died in the civil war... No, I wasn't aware his younger sister had a child... Her grandson? Oh my god. Yes, I'll call you back."

He dropped his phone and leaned over and kissed me, hard. I pulled away after a minute, breathing hard.

"Jasper, what..?"

"My little sister Annette had a child after I was, er, changed. Her grandson just died in a car crash. And his wife died too, about a year before, giving birth to their son. I'm his only living relative."

"Oh my god...." I gasped.

"Can we?" He sat up, looking down at me.

"Of course.." I sat up. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Jackson." he said.

"Renesmee and Jackson." I smiled. He hugged me. "I've got to call and sort everything out.." he kissed me again, softer this time, and longer. He picked up his phone off the bed and went out on the balcony. I sighed and stood up, stretching. I pulled my cell out, and dialed Jacobs number.

"Hello? Bells?" Jacob asked. I could hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Jake, where _are_ you?" I asked.

"Emily's. Colin imprinted today. Party. Seth wanted to come, and Sam and I are still on good terms."

"Nessie there?"

A little silence, then: "No, she's with Charlie."

"Jake, why didn't you bring her? She won't eat human food at Charlie's."

"Relax Bells. She's at Billy's. He'll feed her what she wants. Bye." click.

I sighed, frustrated. I hated how Jacob was sometimes.

"Bella?" Jasper said. I hadn't realized he came in. And sat down and inch away from me.

I turned. He kissed me, slowly, then a little more urgently, putting his hand on my back, pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck. He put his other arm around me, pulling me closer so I was leaning on his chest, still kissing me.

"Bella?" he said, leaning away.

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course." I whispered, and we did the only thing I would ever do with him that Alice had done.


	10. Chapter 10

"How exactly do you hunt sharks?" I asked, staring out at the ocean. We were standing on the beach, seeing the last of the humans leave. The bellhop was a vampire, I'd noticed. 48 hours ago I'd killed one of my own...

I adjusted my bikini top for the hundredth time, and Jasper shrugged. "How do you hunt deer?"

"With smell. Which I can't do underwater." I complained.

"You see a shark, and you bite it." he said. Then he used one hand to knock me behind my knees, and grabbed me up into his arms.

"Ready to go swimming?" he asked. I grinned.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The airport was noisy and crowded.

_This is the first time I've ever been able to keep up in an airport,_ I thought, smiling as I ran by Jasper's side. We were late... finishing up this morning and our flight left in a few minutes. Jasper slid to a stop. I nearly slid into him.

"Careful." he said, laughing. "Wouldn't want to make thunder."

I giggled. We sat down quickly, still laughing. This morning's high still hadn't worn off.

I turned around to see who else was on the flight. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe who was behind us.

"Jasper!" I hissed. He looked away from the window and to me.

"What?"

"Jane, Felix, and Alec. Right behind us. With an extra first class seat. You don't think..."

He sunk down as far as he could in his seat. "Down." he whispered.

I panicked. We didn't know what we were even going to say to them- and they were a few feet away.

"You know, you look very sexy when your terrified." Jasper whispered.

I elbowed him, giggling. "Shh. No talking about being sexy with the enemy behind us." I aid, struggling to keep the laughter down.

"But I can't it's true. Your even sexier when we're talking about it."he started laughing, and so did I. I heard whispers from behind us.

"Hello Bella, Jasper." Jane said, sitting in the extra seat across from us. "How are you?"

I elbowed Jasper. I took a deep breath. "Hello Jane. We've been just fine." I smiled sweetly. "What were you doing in California?"

"Oh, that I can't say." she paused. "You haven't seen Alice lately, have you?"

I gasped. Jasper nudged me. I looked up. He nodded slightly. "She's dead."

Jane nodded. "How unfortunate. Aro won't be pleased." she closed her eyes briefly. "Oh!" she gasped, glaring at Jasper.

"I'll ask that you not do that, Jane." I said, still polite. "It tweaks my control when the ones I love are put in danger."

She frowned slightly. "What are the two of you doing on a plane to Volterra?"

Jasper spoke up. "I need to speak with Aro about a certain policy." he said, in his business voice.

"May I ask which policy?"

"No."

I smiled. Jasper had no reason to fear her because her power was useless.

"Hmm. Well will you be needing an escort into the city? It is St. Marcus day weekend, you know."

I gasped. Jasper said something. I didn't hear it, or Jane's reply. She went back to her seat.

_St. Marcus Day....... Edward.... _I started hyperventilating.

"Bella?" Jasper said, his face right next to mine. "What?"

"St. Marcus Day." I whispered.

"Oh... Oh Bella I completely forgot I'm sorry."

"No... it's okay I just wasn't expecting it. Jasper I'm sorry. It shouldn't even matter."

"Bella.." he kissed me carefully, the way only he kissed me.. "If it matters to you, it matters."

"But Edward doesn't matter.." At least, I tried to say that, but Jasper made it come out as a mumble.

I was so distracted by Jasper, my field faltered. He moaned in pain. "I'm going to kill her." I mumbled. I pulled the shield back up carefully, leaning my head on Jasper's chest. "I am so, so sorry, baby." I whispered.

"Don't. It's happened before. When did you put that shield up?" he murmured.

"When I saw Jane.." I said softly.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Jasper?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my car?"

He laughed, hard. "Emmett went and got it. Don't worry."

I smiled. The pilot came on and told us to put seat belts on. I sighed. They enforce that rule.. I sat up and slid the buckle in.

We landed. Jane and Alec got off first, hand in hand. Felix didn't get off until after we did.

I leaned on Jasper. It was obviously a holiday, the airport was packed.

"It's dark." I said.

"Well, lets go see Aro."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jasper and I ran through the tunnels; We weren't feeling formal enough to go the public way. "I want to talk with him about the immortal child rule, and about telling Jackson the truth, or whether we should raise him human." he paused. "But regardless, it's up to us in the end."

I nodded. I was concentrating on the shield, trying to make it stay tight without trying; but I had to be careful not to slip. I sighed.

"Quit trying to protect me." he grumbled. "Your going to hurt yourself."

"No." I said. I let the shield snap into place. I thought of Jasper... distractions.... The most recent distraction....

"Bella. What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

I laughed. The shield was still in place. All was good. "Nothing. You having problems?" I grinned.

"Yes... distractions?"

"Yes. It worked. You are a very good distraction, baby." he stopped. So did I. He leaned over and kissed me, hard.. I bit his lip slightly. He pulled me closer to him. I stretched up on my toes to make it easier. He kissed me softer, more tenderly.. I pressed my lips to his harder. He groaned softly and pulled away.

"Let's not.. here. In the tunnel." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Why.." I sighed and followed him to the elevator.

"Where are we keeping our things tonight?"

"Depends."

I sighed. Everything always depended on something..

"Hello, Gianna." Jasper said politely to the girl at the desk.

"Hello, Jasper." Gianna said. "Oh, and is that you Bella? Edward left you a note, in case you came through here." she handed me a little white slip.

It held one word.

_Soul mates._

I shredded it and threw it away. "Thank you, Gianna." I stalked into the hallway, Jasper right behind me.

"What did it say?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Jasper."

"Tell me." He leaned down and kissed me. It was an angry kiss, more urgent than normal.

"No." I bit his lip, softly. "It's not important."

"It is." He backed me to a wall, leaning against it. "Tell me or I'll distract you."

"You have nothing that can make me tell you."

He grinned evilly. "Don't I?"

"No...." he pressed his lips to mine. I melted. I hated is ability sometimes...

"Tell me." he demanded.

"It said soul mate, but it really meant I don't belong with you." I whimpered.

"Okay. That just means Edward came back on a suicide mission. He knew we would be here." Jasper said, his voice off.

"Why, Bella and Jasper! What a wonderful surprise!" Aro boomed as we walked in.

Alec and Jane were back. It was no surprise. "I've just learned of the unfortunate death of Alice. What a shame." Aro continued.

"No, not really a shame. I killed the bitch." I said. Jane gasped. I smiled sweetly. "But Jane, you knew. You were there, you and Alec were. You went with her, and you let her be killed. You followed Jasper and I to California. All I want to know is why?"

Jane stared in mute horror. "Jasper look so clueless on the plane when you asked about her because he thought you didn't know. I was the only one, apart from yourselves, who knew you were there. You watched Edward die, Felix." I said, turning. "Why? You could have created a distraction. You could have killed the wolf. But you chose not to, Again, why?"

I turned to look at Alec. "Manny, was she fun for you to control, Alec? Did you enjoy using her to try and kill the only immortal younger than you? Did you enjoy Manny's pain, being pulled from the other side?" I stopped, staring at Aro.

"Aro, you need better keep and those three." Aro's mouth was open. He turned and whispered something to Renata, and she repeated it to Demetri. He and two I didn't recognize spoke to the three in question and escorted them out of the room. Jane spun at the door and glared at everyone. The only four people left standing were Jasper, Aro, Renata, and I.

Jasper looked down at me, his eyes empty. I felt a pang of hurt. "I'm sorry." I said so it was barely audible. He didn't show any sign he accepted it.

"Bella. How do you know all this? No, no, come come, both of you. I have more private chambers for us to converse in." I grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Aro, may Bella and I have a private word?" Jasper asked when we got to the heavy wooden door.

"Of course. We'll wait here." Aro said.

Jasper closed the door behind us. I expected him to be angry I'd been keeping so much from him. Instead, he grabbed my waist, and kissed me. Hard. Passionately. I wound my arms around his neck. He kissed me..... this wasn't going to end... it didn't need to... I could do this forever..

He lifted his head. "Bella, you amaze me. Continually. I _will_ get you a ring soon, I promise.." he whispered. Somehow we'd made it to the bed. I kissed him.

"I don't care about a ring. I have you." I whispered. I went to sit up. He sat up too.

"Well, I suppose our private word is over." he smoothed down my hair.

I opened the door. Aro and Renata came in, robes flowing. I felt a sudden _need_ for one. I _needed_ to be a member.. No. I shook the thought away.

"Well?" Jasper said. He was staring at me without trying to. I smoothed down my hair. My lip was swelling. I bit it.

"Bella, Jasper, I want you. My guard members are proving unfaithful. I need... a cleanup." he paused. "And a new top house. As you know, Felix will lose his seat for failing to help a fellow member. As will Jane, and Alec... is no good without Jane. They will be executed."

I let out a little gasp. "Aro, I need to speak with you." Jasper said. Aro rose from his chair. "Of course."

Renata and I were left alone in the room. "Bella, I've heard you have a different form of my power. What extent can you use it?"

I scrambled for words. "Well, I can shape it around certain people. I've always got it around Jasper and Renesmee whenever anyone that could influence their minds at all is near."

"Is it around him now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How? I can not bend mine through walls, or shape it, Just a box." she frowned.

Hmm... how to explain. "Think of it as a rubber band, that you can stretch and move. Now, take the rubber band and move it, shift it. When Aro comes back, bend the outer edges of the rubber band around him."

"Thank you, Bella. You would make a great Volturi Princess." she smiled, a true smile.

I liked Renata.

And the term Volturi Princess.

Jasper and Aro came in, Jasper grinning from ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" I asked. Aro and Renata left, with my promise to work with her later.

"I talked to Aro about the immortal children policy. The youngest he'll allow out of these walls is 15. But inside is 10." he paused. "And, if we adopt Jackson, the only way he can know about what we are is for him to be surrounded by vampires only."

_Volturi Princess._

"So..... we're staying here?" I asked. He grinned.

"So.. looks like you've made a new friend." he said. "Renata."

"She needs help with her shield. She didn't have Zafrina to help her, even though she's been doing it a lot longer. She never though of it as a rubber band she could more around." I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

I laughed. "I just never thought I'd be part of the Volturi, muss less a main part."

"Yeah. Felix is gone, as is Jane and Alec. So. Felix and Jane's spots as top guard are open.. and Aro suggested Renesmee and I fill them. You're going to be... sort of royalty around here." He grinned.

"When are we going back to fix what we left?" I asked. Then I gasped, remembering what Jasper had been before the Cullen's... a real hunter. "Jazz... We're going to stick with animals, right?" I whispered.

"We can go back any time- they're cleaning out the tower where those three lived with Demetri. He's taking a different room for his things. And yes, I've worked to hard to just go back to humans now. We're sticking with it. Aro's going to allow it."

"Okay. We'll go back tomorrow then. Oh." I gasped. "Jazz..... Jacob."

"Oh.... how are we going to work that? He can't live here... or break away from his pack, for that matter. And Seth won't leave Calla, and Leah won't leave her family." he sighed. "We have to take her away from him."

"Oh, poor Jacob.... And poor Esme. She's losing everything.." I sighed.

"We'll find a way, Bells. Maybe Carlisle will move to London, that won't be too far.."

I sighed. Everything would be perfect for us..

"Bella." A light voice said from the door, "Can you come with me, please?" It was Gianna. I'd never seen her away from the desk.

"Sure." I stood up. Jasper sat back. "I'll be right back, Jazz."

"What is it?" I asked her, shutting the door.

"You're bringing a human boy and your daughter into the castle, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Jasper's nephew Jackson and Renesmee." I said slowly.

"Well.... Cauis suggested that I asked you to consider letting Renesmee go with Heidi. To get humans."

"What?! I will never let my daughter help bring humans to their death." I hissed. "And you can tell Cauis that as well. Goodnight, Gianna." I forced myself to look away from her ruby eyes.

I slammed the door. Jasper looked up. "Bad news?"

"I hated Cauis. Don't you? I do." I growled. He laughed.

"What now?"

"He wants to use Renesmee as bait. To bring in humans. It's sick." I said, flopping down on the bed.

"Yes, it is.. So, we're leaving tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. He leaned over and kissed me, slowly, methodically. I kissed him back, not really into it like I should be, to preoccupied with everything. He pulled me closer to him, slowly. I put my arms around his neck, moving my lips with his.. He bit my lip. His kisses were more aggressive now, more and more.... I remembered what it was like in the hallway...

Jasper won.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o

The plane ride home was long, so long. When we got home, the Audi was parked where Emmett said it would be, and I let Jasper drive. We were picking up Renesmee and most of our things, and saying our good-byes. Jasper was packing while I went and got Renesmee and said goodbye to Charlie, then we were meeting at the big house to say good bye to the Cullen's, The sun shone through the window. It was a rare sunny day. The sun glinted off my ring. I smiled and moved my arm out of the sun. My glasses slid off my nose and hit the ground.

Almost. Jasper caught them. Grinning, he handed them back to me. "C'mon, be happy. We start a new life today, with our children." he grinned. I smiled.

"I know, Jazz. I'm trying." he didn't try to help. He knew once we went our separate ways, any happiness he tried to give me would fade.

I got out once we were in the garage. I turned to go, and he caught my hand. He kissed me slowly. I kissed him back this time, with almost as much emphasis as he showed. He grinned. "Two hours," he reminded me, and I left. I ran full speed through the trees toward Jacobs camp. Seth was leaning over the fire, poking something inside with a stick.

"Hey Seth." I said, stopping. I looked behind him. Calla was sitting on the ground where Seth slept, looking tired and out of place. "Hey Calla. Where's Jake and Nessie?"I asked.

"He should be back soon. Don't you got something to say to me, Bells?" he said, sitting next to Calla.

"Um..." I thought that maybe..

"You missed it. My birthday was yesterday." he said. "And.."

"Oh! I'm sorry Seth! You get your license?" I asked, sitting down. Something moved by the edge of camp. I looked over. It was just Leah. I sighed, frustrated. Leah went into her tent and phased human. Such a diva, I thought. She's got to have a tent, won't sleep on the ground..

"Leah." Seth said. "Where's Jake?"

"Dunno. I think he wanted to take Nessie to the cliffs. Not to jump, or anything," she added, looking at me, "Just to show her. He should be back soon, though." She went back in her tent.

"Seth! Duty!" she called. He sighed, and leaned down to kiss Calla. "I love you." she whispered, and I don't think I'd ever seen Seth smile so big. "Till death." he murmured, and took off into the trees.

Calla sighed, looking up at the sky. "That's the part I hate about all this.." she said softly.

"What, that the one you're meant to be with has a tiny.. ya know." Leah said, laughing. Calla elbowed her.

"Cut it out Leah! And, for your information, he doesn't." Calla said, laughing. I loved how she seemed so at ease, even with me here. She was perfect for Seth.

"Oh, so now we're screwing my little brother?" Leah replied, still laughing. I laughed with her. I'd miss these two, I thought. I'll miss all of this...

"We're moving." I said softly. Leah sighed.

"Damn, Jakes gonna be hell for a few weeks.. And it's going to be boring without that little one. And what will we do without vampires.." she added jokingly.

"Only Jasper, Nessie and I are leaving." I amended.

"What?" and "Mommy!" Were yelled at the same time from across camp. Nessie ran over and jumped on me. Jacob stood there with his mouth open.

"I, er, better go out with Seth." Leah said quickly.

"I should go see my mom, Leah, call a ride?" Calla said.

"Moving? As in, away? With Renesmee?" he exploded.

"I'm sorry, Jacob.... We have to go to Texas, then we have something to handle in Italy. I'm really sorry. Renesmee will be back to visit, though, I promise."

"Goodbye, Renesmee. I love you." Jacob said, and was through the trees in a second.

"Where are we moving to?" Renesmee asked.

"You are going to be a Volturi Princess, Renesmee. " I whispered, and we went home.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jackson Whitlock. Yes. He's in room 203, Mr. Hale." The woman behind the desk said. Renesmee latched onto my hand.

_A brother? I'm going to get older faster, right? But he was born first. But you'll always love me more, because I'm your daughter, not Jackson._

"Renesmee, hush." I said, and a nurse looked at me like I was crazy. "You're driving me nuts, baby." The nurse looked away, with a look that said, you're already nuts. I followed Jasper into the room. The boy wasn't hurt, he was just staying here after the wreck to wait on us.

"Oh." I whispered. "He's so cute, Jazz." I said. Renesmee smiled.

"It's a baby, momma." she said.

"It's your brother." Jasper said.

The baby was sleeping, but I knew somehow that under his eyelids was deep green eyes. He had Jasper's hair, so he gets it from his father's side.

"I love him. He's adorable." I said softly. I picked him up, cradling him. He opened his eyes. Dark green. "Hi Jackson."

"No." he wailed. "Dadda!" he looked around. "Dadda!" he called.

"Shhh. Jackson, shh. Your okay." I cooed. Nessie yelled to talk to him. I sat down on the floor next to her, letting him stand up. "Go ahead, Nessie."

She grabbed both of his hands and walked him around the room, but I knew she was really talking to him.

I stood up. Jasper was watching him walk around. "How old is he, exactly?" I asked.

"A year and seven months. He can talk, a little."

"Do you think he'll forget his father?" I frowned, watching him look around expectantly. His eyes locked on Jasper for a minute, and then me. I wondered what Renesmee was telling his, exactly. He walked over to Jasper, and then looked back at Renesmee. She nodded.

"Hay." he said, looking at Jasper.

"Hi, Jackson." Jasper said. "Can I hold you?" he held his arms out. Jackson let him pick him up. It was perfect.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, handing him to me. He didn't fuss, just smiled lazily.

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

"Jackson! Be quiet for a second, will you? Renesmee, finish your work. You have to work if you're going to learn." I shouted over my shoulder. She huffed. I turned back to Renata, Demetri an Aro.

"Okay.. so, shape the band around Demetri. Okay, Demetri, hold your hand out to Aro. Renata, shape in around his hand, make it part of his hand. Aro, go."

He shook his head. "Nothing. Like you. This is exactly what we've needed, my dear. Thank you." he turned down the stairs. Demetri followed, and Renata gave me a small smile before leaving.

"Momma! Momma! Nessie-may's not woking! She's t.v.!" Jackson yelled.

"Renesmee Carlie!"

"Stupid snitch." Renesmee muttered.

Jasper came up the stairs, grabbing my waist and pulling me over to him. I squeaked in shock. He laughed.

"Problems?" he said, kissing me.

"Yes. It's lunch time, and nap time, and homework time, all at the same time. Will you feed and put Jackson to bed, so Renesmee and I can go hunt, and I'll help her when I get home?" I said.

"Sure. I love you. And." He paused, slipping his hand into his pocket, "I got an upgrade of your ring. Something to fill the band." he kissed me again.

He pulled a little white box out of his pocket. Taking my hand, he popped the little diamond into the hole.

_Little._

"Wow." I whispered. He kissed me again.

"Therese wants Nessie tonight." he whispered. "She wants to give her more lessons, on projecting her thoughts. So..." he shrugged. "We haven't been in the top room of the tower lately."

I grinned. "I drop her with Thea after hunting. Think we'll make till Jacksons asleep?"

"Maybe. We'll skip nap time. So when you get home he'll go right to sleep in your arms, like other skip days. And then we'll be free." he whispered.

"Have fun." I teased. Renesmee yelled something at Jackson. "Ugh, help them?" I begged. He grinned.

"I'll send Nessie out with her things for Thea's." he promised, and disappeared around the corner. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

_When day turns to night, the children take flight, picking off the elders one by one, till it's time to have some fun!_

I stared at the old carving that Alec had done upon the night of arriving in Volterra. So long ago.... He'll never write another word... I shuddered.

Nessie came around the corner. She was only three years old, and yet she looked ten. I sighed. In four years she'd be seventeen, and ready to move away from Jasper and I. And in nine years, Jackson will start his study on vampire history.

I sighed. Too soon my life would be so complicated..

"Ready mom?" she asked. I nodded.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0. O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Suns up." I groaned. The sun came through the slate windows and threw diamonds on the walls from our skin. I knew that Thea would send Renesmee up soon, because Thea had tour guide duty at six sharp.. And Heidi would be leaving, it's feeding day... And I have to help out Aro.. and Jackson gets to play in a room full of vampires while his father sits and keeps everyone calm, or upset, whatever Caius tells him to do. And Renesmee will go back to study with Marcus and Thea, back in their tower..

A normal day.

He growled. "Stupid routine." I sighed. And Jackson will wake up in, three, I watched the sun shift, two, I knew it'd moved over his crib, one.

"I got him." I said, running down the stairs. Jackson yelled something.

"Morning baby." I said. "Ready to go with Daddy?" I asked him.

"Nessie-may." he protested.

"Is studying with Thea, and it isn't safe for you. Daddy is taking you today." I told him.

He said no a few times. Jasper came in and laid his head on my shoulder, staring a Jackson.

"Daddy. Me go play with Nessie-may."

"Not today."

I sighed. Jasper picked him up and got him dressed.

"So, what's Aro having you do today?" he asked, buckling Jackson's shoe.

"Who knows." I said, looking at my normal, every-day clothes. "As long as I'm not wearing a robe, I'm good." He grinned.

"True. Well, we're going." he kissed the top of my head. "We won't stay forever, Bella. I can see how you hate being stuck here.." he sighed.

"It's not that I hate it, or that I feel stuck, it's just.... It's too routine. I do mostly the same thing everyday, and not having our on place, it's..."

"Not normal." he sighed again. "I'll fix everything, Bells."

Jasper left. I was alone. My cell phone buzzed. I was thinking Aro, but it wasn't.

_Rosalie._

"Hello?"

"Bella? Oh, my god I'm so happy you picked up. Come back, please. Please, Bella. I know you must hate me, but it's killing us. It's not right around here with Renesmee. Come home, Bella." her voice was thick.

"I miss home, Rosalie. I want to come back.." I sniffed. "I'll try. But I have to go."

"Bye, Bella." she hung up first. I ran down the steps, hoping for normal by the end of the day.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

"Aro, I don't want to do this anymore. I want... to leave." I said at the end of our session.'

"Does Mr. Jasper feel this way also? Or Renesmee, whose worked so hard studying? Is this only what you want?"

"I'm not sure...." I said, and left the room.

I skipped more than half the steps on the way up. "Jazz, can we go home?"

"This is home, Bells. Where did this come from?"

"Rosalie called. I want to leave. I miss home. I miss... Edward. The life we had. My house. Jacob. I'm leaving, as is Renesmee. If your not coming, I can't stay here, Jazz." I said, snapping finally.

"I don't want to leave yet, Bella." Jasper said.

"I can't leave, either! I'm almost through with this!" Nessie added.

"So what, we all want me to leave? I can't live here anymore... and Jackson doesn't like it, either." I said, looking into his big eyes.

"I want you to be happy, Bella." Jasper said, and then he left the room. I snapped Jackson up, with his diaper bag.

"Goodbye, Renesmee. When you come to your senses, I left my phone in your room, and just call the number under extra." I called over my shoulder, slamming the heavy wooden door behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

"Momma." Jackson said. "Momma, momma, momma,momma, momma,"

"What?"

"Daddy," he said. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy."

"Jackson,"

"Renesmee." people turned to look at him. "Renesmee, Renesmee Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee."

"_Jackson_."

"Aro. Aro, Aro, Aro, Aro, Aro." He laughed.

"Jackson Whitlock, I swear. If you don't stop.."

"Mommy." he said brightly.

"_What?"_

"I love you, Momma."

I smiled. "I love you too Jackson." I saw his head droop. His breath regulated out. I sighed and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep.

_I left Jasper._

The realness of the situation hit me. I _left _him. With my daughter. Mine and Edwards _daughter. _What the hell am I doing?

_What's best for her, and Jackson. Whats best for everyone._ _Renesmee can finish school and come live with us, and Jackson can grow up with less noticeable vampires, and be changed when he's old enough._

I hope. My phone buzzed. I picked it up without thinking. "Hello?"

"Mommy? You're not coming back, are you?" she said, sniffling.

"I'll send for you when your ready to come home, I promise, Nessie. I won't leave you there unless you want to." I said, my throat closing up.

"I don't want to leave daddy here, Momma." she said, sniffling again.

_This really hit her hard... She hasn't called me momma since she was the size of a 6 year old.._

"I know, sweetie, I know.. Talk him into coming home."

"Where's Jackson?" she asked hoarsely.

"Sleeping.. Is Jasper there?"

"No, he's telling Aro you're gone. Momma, whens life gonna be normal?" she asked.

"I'm still waiting on it, baby. I have to go now, love you."

"Love you too." the line disconnected.

_She's heart broken.. how can you do that to a little child?_

_I hate taxi's,_ I thought sourly. Jackson whined to be home the whole ride, and then wasn't happy when we got home and he didn't know it. I put him in the forth bedroom, not looking towards the door of _her_ room.. I put Nessie's stuff that ended with mine away in her room then went into me and Jasper's. I sighed and leaned against the bed post, hearing a softer sigh outside my door.

"Jackson?" I called, warily.

No answer, just a softer sigh. _Her _name was on the tip of my tongue.. _She's dead,_ I reminded myself. _Be strong._

"Manny?" I said. I heard a whoosh of air and saw corn silk colored hair flash into the doorway. Manny's face, on a much more appropriate body, so soft and girlish, appeared.

"I'm sorry Bewwa." she said softly, actually sounding like a five year old. "It wasn't really me before.. Something bad took my soul, my ghost, I'd say, and turned it evil, something that wanted you away. It was never me. I loved Nessie. She was my friend, Bella." she said, her voice like a soft breeze. She sat down and crossed me legs in the doorway.

"Jasper killed you." I said, not letting my voice falter even a bit.

"No.. he killed the bad thing, Bella. Now I'm just here.. I had to leave for a long time.. I was sick from her.. Then you were gone when I came back. Where is Nessie? I didn't.. She didn't.. Kill her, did she?" she gasped, he vivid green eyes wide.

"No, she's away with Jasper. Far away. She might come home someday. Your name's not Manny, then, is it?"

"Nope." she tossed her head, and I realized in the light her hair had a sort of bronze shade. "My names Beth. I'm tired.. I'm going to play in Nessie's room. Goodnight, mommy." she giggled and flitted away.

Green eyes, bronze hair, Edward's mom's name.. It was too much of a coincident.

But Elizabeth died in 1918... Its 2010.. that's long time for a soul to linger around her child, and even longer for her to have been re-birthed into Beth..

"Beth?" I called tentatively. She came back in, skipping, and climbed on the bed.

"Yes, new mommy?" she said, her big eyes gazing at me. _Lovingly._

"Do you remember... being a different person, a long time ago? Maybe two different people?" I asked.

She pursed her lip. "I know dreams, of me, _me,_ but a different me.. I could tell you about them, if you want." she paused and I nodded. "Well.. theres this one, where my names Ellie, and I'm a girl, and everyone around me dresses different than now, like hippies.. I guess that's not important." _A soul change, she was Ellie in the sixties. Popular name._

"And before that, I was Elizabeth. I was pretty, and when I was fifteen my daddy married me off, and I became Elizabeth Masen. I was going to have a baby, but something happened... I got really sick, and then the baby didn't come. I was going to have another, and he was a baby boy. Edward. After his daddy. He got older, and then I had a baby named Mikey." she paused, her eyes looking aged and far away. "He got sick when his daddy did. No one knew about him. He died and Edward, my son Edward, had to burn him because his father was too weak. My husband died soon after, along with so many others in town, such a small town, outside of Chicago.. I started to get sick, but I couldn't die.. I was too young.. Edward fell ill, and we were taken from the home where my husband and son died and put someplace new.. A man there, the one who lives up there, tried to save me, but I was so sick Mommy... I disappeared.. I was lost, just alone, thinking about what had happened to my Edward.." he gazed turned to me.

"You made him your Edward, and then you let that man kill him. My Edward, my all family, is gone." her eyes bored into mine.

"I'm so sorry Beth.. Was there any other dreams, of other lives?"

She smiled. "Oh, yes. I was a princess, in England, during the plague that killed everyone.. That's where the song "Ring around the Rosie" came from, the plague that killed me. My name.. I don't know my name... Maria.. Marina.. Manuela.."

"Manny." I whispered. Her eyes grew wide.

"Yes.. Manny. Manuela. I was the hidden princess.. No one knew about me. I was a secret. But I loved to play in the kitchen, and no one thought anything of the cellar rats, but when I was in the cellar for miss Mary, one of them horrid things came too close and something pinched my leg. I ran and told miss Mary, and she sent me to my room with no supper. I faded away, after that.. faded slowly.. It was so hard.. I was only 12 winters old.. I needed to live, mommy. I was going to be The Princess, no more hiding and lying about who I was.."

"Is that all, Beth?" she shook her head, her eyes tired. I noted that when she was talking about Elizabeth, she wasn't Beth anymore.. she _was_ Elizabeth. And when she was Manuela, she let words slip.. Horrid. She didn't get into the Ellie one, I'd press her about it later. "Who else?"

"I was a girl, I died when I was 7 winters old, on a big boat, on it's way to America so I could be free.. I got too sick. My whole family was tossed into the sea for it, really.. And I was Angeline, during the Yellow Fever in Philadelphia.. I worked hard, and I caught it when I was picking up at Market for the Tea show I worked at. I was too close to the water, and some horrid man tried to pay me to go with him. He hacked horribly, and stunk something rotten. I got sick the next day, nothing bad.. My mom laid me down and I had horrid fevers, and I faded slowly that life.."

"Who did you... fade.. as Beth?"

She winced. "My mommy and me went out, it was almost 2000, and we went hiking in the woods near here. A tree fell, causing all the snow on it to hit me.. I tumbled down into these ruins, into the room down there," she pointed to _the_ room, "And there was no food, and I couldn't move my leg, and everything was all red, my hair, my clothes.. But I didn't fade. I floated, in a way, out of myself. I ran around, and I could move through walls, but I couldn't find my mommy. I found the tree, I found more red, but no mommy. What if the was in the red, Mommy? What if the red was some of mommy, spilled out?" she sniffled.

"I found my way down here, to where the broken me was. I moved me over under a tree by the water, and pushed broken me into the river. Broken Me's head stayed up, and I watched myself watched me as Broken me floated away... I fell asleep in the room broken me got all the red in, and I woke up when Nessie got so sick, I heard her crying. She wanted me to help her. She knew I was there. She came in when you were gone and Jasper was cooking. She found me, and we were friends." she stopped, an dark look coming over her face.

"Then Manuela me decided she wanted me to remember her, she wanted to see Nessie have the black sick like she did.. but you got in the way, Mommy, and you had to have it too.. Jasper killed her.. she went away.. Now I'm just Beth. Can I have the room broken me spilled red in, Mommy?" her eyes were watering. At the moment I didn't care that her head was translucent.

"Of course." my voice was thick. "That's your room now, Beth." she grinned and her weak arms slung around my neck.

"Thanks, Mommy!" she giggled and I heard the door shut.

How much more time does she have? Before she's born again? Or is six, maybe theres more she doesn't remember, the limit? What if she isn't born again, and she dies?


	14. Chapter 14

…**.... 20 years later.**

"Mom, I don't really care!" Jackson growled. His permanently seventeen year old body was crumpled in a pain I didn't know. "You have to help me." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid she wouldn't have to." she sighed. "I have to go, Bella. Hunting, I won't be gone long. I can't stand Mr. Happy over here anymore, though." I knew there was a double meaning in her words. Jade was seventeen, in looks, but really, in years of existence, she was over 300. She joined our small family about 7 years back. She was from England somewhere, but she's not too open on it. She says that Maggie told her about us.

"What did you do?" I demanded. Nessie walked in, her arms crossed over her ever-swelling stomach, watching Jade leave.

Nessie touched his arm and he nodded. She slapped him across the back of the head, and looked pointedly at her stomach, then to me. `

"Beth's pregnant." She said. I gasped softly. Nessie glared at him. "And he didn't decide to tell you till one of her ribs broke."

"Jackson.." I groaned. "Go. Get. Her. Now. Understand?"

Turns out, the ghost child Beth was only visible to _me._ She was silent once Renesmee and Jasper returned a few months later, sulking around. She disappeared one morning, about 8 months after Nessie came back. I never told Nessie or Jackson until he brought a girl with long silk blond hair home and she ran up and hugged me, crying. I had to explain everything.

We changed Jackson when he was halfway to 18 and was completely prepared for it. About a year later he brought her home as his new girlfriend. She was so happy that when she was reborn in Forks. As Beth Newton, no less. Mikes grand-daughter. She and Jackson became inseparable. Jackson married fresh out of high school, leaving her human. He didn't want to destroy her perfect soul. It was Edward and I all over again.

Now, literally. Jackson took off.

"Mom, my stomach is killing me." Nessie complained.

"That's because there's a mutant in there. No one can possibly know what that is. Part vampire, half human, and part werewolf."

She stuck out her tongue. "For a boy, it's Ej. For a girl, it's Senna. Jackson wants his choices to be Paul and Elizabeth. After his birth parents, also what Beth's very first name was." Senna was murdered by vampire hunters right after Renesmee took a trip down to see Zafrina. They had become very close.

"And you've cleared this with them?" I asked.

"Of course."

"And all this has been happening right under our noses." Jasper said, walking in.

Jackson came in behind him, Beth in his arms, cup of blood in her hand. I saw that Jackson wasn't breathing. He wasn't good for this.. to think they had tested his self control that much and gotten her pregnant..

"No! We're taking you to see Carlisle." he said harshly.

"No.. I'm fine. I just need rest." her voice was weak.

"Yes. Rest and that bone taped." he growled. "A rib broke this morning.. I put it together right and perfect.. but I want Carlisle to check it out." he sat her on the couch. I picked up my cell phone, hitting a speed dial number for Carlisle. I handed the phone to Jasper and he left the room.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" Jackson said quietly. I looked at him.

"How could you even think of doing this? Your only a few years old! It doesn't matter you've had a lifetime for preparation, Jackson. This is too far. Have you ever thought that _she might not make it?_"

"But you did.." he said, his eyes lost.

"Barely. None of Nahuel's sister's mothers, or his mother, made it." I flinched. If this was a girl, in seven years she'd be married off to Nahuel if he had his way.

"How long?" Jasper demanded. Beth looked up.

"Can I speak to him?" her voice was rough.

He handed her the phone and left the room. I followed him.

"Jazz..."

"This is beyond ridiculous, Bella." he said.

"I know.. But Jackson really loves her. Just think of who they remind you of." He flinched. "Nessie, she's happy as well. She's due in a few weeks and-" Something cracked in the living room. The door was open less than a second later.

"Beth." Jasper whispered. All this happened in less that a second, and then Jasper and I were there too. Jacksons eyes were dark. He was visibly hurting. He wasn't going to survive if she didn't. Edward and I, all over again, for sure. I gritted my teeth.

"Carlisle what happened?" my voice was only half there.

"A bone. I don't know. Beth, where is it?"

"I... rib.. I guess." she panted. It sounded bigger. Jackson stared into her eyes. I could see her melting.

"Sleep for a bit, Beth. The pain will be gone when you wake up." her eyes closed.

"Carlisle, this should be the day, right? It's been a month I'm nearly positive."

"I guess we should take her back to the house.. I'll make sure it's safe.. She looks big enough." Carlisle said. She did look big enough..

"Jazz.. I need to go with them.. Are you guys coming?" Jasper shook his head. So did Nessie.

"Blood, weak spot mom. Sorry, Jackson."

I growled. "Fine. I'll see you two in a few days."

"Days?" Jasper said, grabbing my arm.

"I'm the most immune to human blood, besides Carlisle. And Beth is slightly afraid of him. So I'm going to change her, and I will be there when she wakes up." I left, trying to catch up with them. I hear footsteps behind me. I didn't slow. I sped up. It was Jasper.

"Bells." he said, grabbing my arm. "They have everything taken care of. Nessie just left to go be with Jacob. We'll have the house to ourselves, come back with me." his voice hitched.

"Look, I'm sorry for the other day. But I need to be here. Beth's like my other child. And Jackson will get that baby if she doesn't make it. Rosalie will try to say the baby needs a mom, not just him. I'm sorry, Jazz." I stretched up and kissed the scar by his mouth. He dropped my hand. "Jade went hunting. See if you can catch up with her." I encouraged.

"I'm coming with you."

"Jasper.. Are you sure?" I said, my mind flashing back to my 18th birthday, and then so many other things I'd heard, everything else over the years..

"Positive."

"As long as you're sure you can handle it." I sighed. He bumped me.

"It's fine, Bells. I promise. Nothings gonna happen, and Beth and the baby's gonna be perfectly okay." he squeezed my hand. "So stop worrying. Jackson can do the transformation, just as well as Edward did yours. You don't need too."

My transformation.. "Oh! Call Carlisle. Morphine isn't a good thing." I said, running again. My mind was everywhere... I have my own coven.. Me, Jasper, Nessie and Jake, Jackson and Beth, Jade, and now the baby.. Then my family.. Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.. Jakes pack, Quill and Claire, Embry and Anna, Seth and his imprint, and Leah.. So many people, I'm surprised I can remember all of them. Maybe I should write all this down. I laughed softly. Jasper poked me. "Someone's in a better mood."

"Slightly." I sighed. "Ever though of the fact that there is going to be two kids running around the house soon? I believe we need to build on."

"I agree." I opened up the back door and was up the stairs in seconds. Beth was laying on a hospital bed in the middle of Carlisle's office, nothing had happened yet. Jackson was kneeling by the side holding her hand, and Carlisle was running tests. Beth smiled when she saw me. She looked so bad... was this really what I had looked like? I shuddered, smiling back at Beth. The movement was so small I doubt she even noticed it. I wondered how many things Edward did that I never noticed when I was human..

Beth gasped. I could hear the baby moving around inside her. "She's just getting comfortable." she panted to Jackson, who was on his feet.

"She?" I asked. Beth nodded.

"I'm almost positive. Lizzy." she sucked in a deep breath. "She always gets excited when I say her name." she whispered, the pain taking all her energy. "Or Paul." she didn't even flinch. "See Jackson? It's a girl, not a Paul."

Everything happened in less than a second. Beth lowered herself halfway back down and the baby twisted, popping another bone, bigger than a rib.

"Pelvis." Carlisle said. "It's time now." he was moving very fast; in the time it took Jackson to get Beth down he was already there, gloves and everything. "Bella- support her head, we don't want her choking on blood like you were. Turn her when it starts coming out. Jackson- get ready with the venom. Bella, be prepared to help him if he needs it." We nodded and moved to our places. I was about to lift her torso when she screamed. Her body curled and there was several small cracks and one big one. Jackson face turned from calm to panicking.

"Carlisle! What am I supposed to do?" Jackson shouted.

"Get the baby out _now!"_ Beth screamed. "I'm hurting her! _Get her out NOW!" _A blood vessel in her eye popped, turning her eye red. Jackson gasped.

"Carlisle?" Jackson said brokenly.

"Get the baby out, Jackson. Do you have any idea how?" I ordered. He nodded and a few seconds later I heard metallic ripping, then a soft, fast heart beat. Also Beth's fading one.

"Keep her heart beating Carlisle. Jackson, get as much venom into her as you can until shes changing. Give me the baby." Surprisingly, everyone listened to me.

"No.." Beth croaked. "Let me see.. let me see her." she gasped. I carefully lowered the baby into Beth's arms. Lizzy's eyes widened and she squirmed. I took her out of the room, not looking back as they worked over Beth. Her heart beat was so gone.. Rosalie and Jasper were outside the door.

"Rosalie- can you get me something to clean her with?" she nodded and glided up the steps.

"Is Beth gonna make it?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope she will." I handed Lizzy to Rosalie. She flew down the stairs, and I heard water running. I knew I could trust her with the baby. For now.

"Jackson, Beth, and Lizzy." Jasper said quietly. I heard Beth's heartbeat change, from being forced, to a new, softer thump. The thump of a changing heart.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is she awake yet?" I called up the stairs. Jade slid down the banister.

"She's more alert. Moved a little. She hasn't made a sound yet, though, Jackson getting worried." she waved goodbye to Lizzy and went out the back door.

"Jackson, she's fine. It's because if she makes one sound, then every scream she's held back will come loose." I said evenly, and I heard a rustle up stairs. I guess Jackson nodded..

"_Beth."_ Jackson whispered. Or Beth moved.. Jasper flew up the steps, along with Emmett. Guarding her.

"Oh, if it really is Edward and I all over again, then she'll be perfectly okay." Jasper snorted. I felt like Alice.. Except I dressed her in normal, okay for hunting clothes. I've also made sure there were no hikers along the path Jacksons taking her. 100% prepared.

"I can't be the only one whose noticed its him and I all over again." Esme laughed and hugged my shoulders.

"Your not, I'm sure." I slid into the room beside Jasper. Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie and Lizzy stayed downstairs. Rosalie was still entertaining herself with Lizzy. Beth was just sitting up.

"_Bella._ Finally someone who'd understand. Will you _please_ tell them that I'm okay? I know how to be a vampire. I watched you and Jasper enough back then." I gasped. She was the little girl again, all the beauty and perfection she didn't have as a human. Only an adult. She was completely perfect.. because somehow, she wasn't a newborn for the first time.

"She's fine, back up. She has this under control perfectly. She's been a vampire before." I gasped. It was true, I don't know how I even knew.. Her eyes zeroed out.

"I have." she gasped. "Bella's right; a life I couldn't remember, because my vampire memories weren't understandable by my human mind.. Too much detail.. thats why it always hurt my head. But now they are." She didn't look surprised at all. "You were right, Bella. There did have to be some other life, for everything to fit in like it did."

I smiled. "Where's Lizzy?" she demanded, swinging her legs off the table.

"Downstairs.. We should hunt first Bethy." Jackson said, grinning.

She glared at him. "I want to see _my_ baby, Jackson. There is no hunting first. I'll be fine." Jasper slid closer, laying his hand on her arm.

"Beth, why don't you just go hunting first? It's safer for Lizzy."

"I know what's safer for Lizzy. _Let me see her._" she turned to me. "Bella, help me."

I looked at her for a 86th of a second. "Let her see Lizzy. Stop thinking about hunting. It brings it to the front of your mind, I remember that."

Emmett laughed once and looked at me. "Whatever, Bells. It's on your head. Rose, bring Lizzy." He laughed again.

Rosalie came in slowly. Lizzy straitened up and smiled, holding her little arms out to Beth. Rosalie looked at me, then to Jackson.

"Give me my baby." Beth said. Rosalie reluctantly handed Lizzy over. Lizzy's smile widened. She laid her head on Beth's chest and yawned. Beth suddenly laughed. "Keep those damned wolves away from my baby."

Everyone laughed. "We'll try hunny." Esme said, appearing at Carlisle's side.

"We _will _Beth." Jackson said. Lizzy lifted her head, turning to Rosalie. She pointed to her throat, then her stomach.

"She's hungry. I'll feed her, you guys can go ahead Jackson. We'll take her back to the house."

Jackson jumped out the window. Beth looked down at her outfit and thanked me quietly, then followed Jackson down.

Lizzy instantly started wailing. Jasper took her.

"Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy." he said softly. "Momma and Dad will be back soon." she shook her head, but stopped wailing. She frowned and stretched towards Rosalie, pointing to her throat. Jasper handed her to me.

"We'll be back later, I suppose." I said. "I'll try to get Jade and Renesmee home.. Nessie's stomachs getting pretty big, 36 inches yesterday." I told Carlisle.

He nodded. Jasper took my hand and led me down the stairs. Lizzy's eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. I followed behind Jasper, trying not to disturb her.

"I don't like holding her when I run. Even though I know nothings going to happen, it still worries me.." I sighed.

"You know, this kind of makes us grandparents." Jasper said, smiling.

"Yeah, about to have two grandkids. One of them is actually _my _grandchild though.. I'm pretty nervous about that. I wonder what that babies going to be." I laughed shakily.

"I guess we'll find out soon." he pulled the door opened. Lizzy sighed in her sleep. I carried her back to Beth's room, wondering what they'd told Beth's parents. I wasn't worried about it, they didn't live in Forks anymore. We'd have to have a fake funeral if they got too curious, there was too much difference..

"Earth to Bella." Jasper said, putting his arms around my waist. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. I was just thinking-" the front door opened.

"Mom?" Nessie's voice was strained. I ran into the living room. Her stomach was bigger, and her face was white. Jacob shut the door.

"Something happened, in her stomach. She said it felt like something was pushing on both sides, but only for a second." he said, his words running together. "She almost passed out on the way here."

"Renesmee." I said, my voice even. "Are you okay?" Jacob had her laid on the couch. Sweat was pouring down her face.

"Mom." she panted. "Get. Grandpa. Baby. Wants. Out."

"Nessie, are you sure?" Jasper said. "Maybe-"

"_Get grandpa." _she repeated. "This thing is going to kill me." she suddenly screamed. _"These _things."

"Twins." Jacob said hoarsely. "She thinks. Because she's half vampire.. do you think that they'll have to be born like she was, or.. like normal babies?"

"Maybe.. if they're twins, one might be like her, and one might be like you." Jasper said.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Ej looks like Jacob, and he can phase into a wolf, but he has to have some vampire diet.. Senna looks like me, with Jake's eyes. And she has to hunt like us." her heartbeat was strained. "And they want _out._"

Jacob smiled widely. Jasper looked at her stomach. "How do you know?"

"Senna told me. Ej saw it." she panted. "Why isn't Carlisle here yet?"

"He's on his way Nessie.. What do you mean, told and saw?" I said, sitting on the floor next to her.

"Ej knows things." she took a deep breath. "Before they happen. He doesn't see things, like Alice did. He just thinks about certain things or images, and they'll happen. And Senna's like me, in a way. But I think she'll only be able to do it with me, Jake, and Ej. Maybe, after time, she'll be able to add more people, like you stretch you shield mom, but Ej has only seen her talking to us." her eyes closed. "And Senna's telling me she needs out.. it's two cramped and _I'm hurting her!_" she shrieked the last few words. I saw her stomach move.

"She scared them." Jake breathed, amazed. Jasper glared at him.

"How long've you known about this, Renesmee?" he asked.

"Awhile. Since I've known Beth was pregnant. About two weeks ago's when Senna was matured enough to tell me." her eyes were still closed.

"Jacob?" Jasper said.

"Today. When they were trying to stretch and she said _they _want out, not her."

"Is Ej smaller?" I asked Nessie.

"Senna was the original, so suppose Ej did come along after her. So yeah." she winced. "But he's growing faster than Senna. Defiantly like Jake."

Carlisle opened the door. "What happened Renesmee?" he demanded, standing against the back of the couch.

"Ej.. and.. Senna.. are ready." she panted.

"Ej.. and Senna?" he asked. While Carlisle picked her up and started walking to the door, Jasper and Jacob filled him in on everything. Lizzy wailed from the back room.

"Wait.. I want to see Lizzy." Renesmee said. "Please." she added, her face red and slick with sweat. I ran and got her.

"She's so pretty.. Ej thinks she and Senna will get along very well. And she has something special about her. A talent." she gasped. "We need to _hurry._" her face lost all its color again.

Jasper turned to me. "Go. Take Lizzy. I'll leave Jackson and Beth a note." I whispered, kissing him. He nodded.

"Just hurry."

I grinned. "I could write the note and still beat you there." I teased. He laughed and ran after Carlisle.

_Beth-_

_I know you'll want the house to yourself for awhile, so while Renesmee has Ej and Senna [I'll explain later] the house is yours and Jacksons,_

_love Mom._

I folded the note and left it on the doorstep where she would see it, grinning. I caught up with Jasper as he was going into the house.

"Full speed?"

"Of course." I laughed. Rosalie already was there, waiting for Lizzy. I took her from Jasper before he could hand her over.

"Where do you want to go Lizzy?"

She pointed to her throat, then Rosalie. Damn, she won. I handed Lizzy over and glided up the steps.

Renesmee was already laying out how she was supposed to, and she waved for me to come over. She grabbed my hand.

_Don't you love how everyone in this place has seen me naked one time or another?_

She was smiling, but she was still in pain.

"C-section. It's the best way, though.. She has vampire skin, so I'll have to use my teeth.. No more babies, agreed?" Carlisle said, laughing. Jacob, who until now had been leaning against the wall, stepped forward. "Jacob, I'll have you the first baby, then you Bella. I have t set up to where you can clean them easily. Let's hope that Renesmee was right about two babies, though." he leaned over her. I looked away, looking at how his office turned so easily into an operating room..

"Earth to Bella! I don't know where you are, but here's Senna." I gasped as Jacob shoved a very warm little bundle into my arms. Human temperature.

I smiled at her. "Hello, Senna, pretty baby, mhm." I cooed. I cleaned her with everything Carlisle had laid out, and passed her to Jacob. He handed me Ej.

"Hello, little Edward-Jacob." I whispered. By the time I was finished, Nessie was already sitting up and holding Senna. Senna had her finger around Renesmee's, and Nessie was smiling widely.

"Ej can communicate with her too, Mom. Isn't that amazing?" she was so lost in what Senna could already say, she wouldn't of heard my answer. I handed her Ej, and Senna and Ej grabbed hands. Senna's eyes were open and staring curiously at Carlisle.

Her gaze switched. I guess Nessie explained. How irritating.

"She wants you, mom." Nessie said. I took her and she grabbed my hand. Nothing happened. She frowned, as much as an infant could, and squeezed my finger harder.

"It's okay, Senna. When you get older we'll work on that much more. Try daddy." I whispered, handing her to Jacob. Her whole face lit up.

"She wanted to tell you she wants you to hold her so Nessie could get better." he breathed. We were all quiet.

"How could she have that much brain power already?" I whispered, speaking for all of us. She turned as much as she could manage to Ej, then patted Jacobs arm.

"Ej knows more." He said, his voice hollowed. "He could tell us, if we needed to know, she says."

"Carlisle, do you think that they'll grow faster than Nessie did? Five years, fully grown..?"

"I'm not sure yet, Bella." Carlisle said. "Why don't you all go down stairs while I clean up, then we'll bring them in for newborn measurements.

I took Senna and Jacob took Ej and helped Nessie downstairs.

Senna sighed impatiently. "What? Have something to say? Or does Ej?" she grunted twice. "Jake, switch me babies. Senna wants to tell you, or translate you something." I said, taking Ej carefully and giving him Senna. Ej looked at me, his dark brown eyes wary. I smiled at him lightly. His eyes returned the smile, but he still was.. studying me, in some way. Jacob laughed.

"Senna says Ej keeps seeing a girl. Between two other people. One's tall, ands like me, but... not. The other's.. I believe it's _Claire. _And Quill. But the baby... I don't know." Nessie laughed.

"It's Quill and Claire's baby." she took Ej and Senna in her arms, and Jacob put his arm around her shoulders. Jasper and Rosalie came in, and Rosalie handed me Lizzy.

"Babies." Lizzy cooed. Everyone gasped. Carlisle glided down the steps.

"Was that?" he breathed. I nodded. "Emmett.. go get Beth and Jackson." I called. Emmett was out the back door in a minute.

"Even Renesmee wasn't that advanced at 4 days old." Jasper said.

Lizzy looked at all our shocked faces, and hid her face. "She's embarrassed." I whispered.

"Momma." she said, peeking up at me. "Where is she?"

I couldn't answer, but Beth took her in the next second.

"She's talking? No.. she's not supposed to do that yet. She's not old enough. This can't be good. Can it?" her words were coming out too fast. Jackson pulled her and Lizzy into the love seat.

"It can't be all bad." he said, looking at Nessie. "Hmm, not freak babies. Pretty babies."he said, his voice teasing.

"Pretty babies." Lizzy said, grinning.

Beth swallowed hard. "Yes Lizzy, very pretty babies. Senna and Ej." she winked at me.

"As long as they don't start talking, we're good."

"Lilly." Nessie said. "The babies names Lilly, Jacob. Go find Quill and tell him Claire's pregnant." she whispered. "Ej and Lilly." she smiled.

"A little early to be arranging kids aren't we?" Jackson laughed.

Nessie explained to him what Ej and Senna could do.

Jacob walked back in. "That was fast." I murmured.

"I phased. He was patrolling. I found Jade and some guy." he added, sitting next to the arm over the couch and taking Ej.

"Em, this is Jeremy. We've, er, kind of been seeing each other recently and I figured you guys could meet him." she looked around. "Holy attack of the babies. Explain anyone?"

Nessie laughed and held out her hand. I saw Senna pat Renesmee and Jades eyes widened.

"Was that baby just using you to talk to me?" she said, awestruck.

"She wanted to help." Nessie shrugged. "And she's hungry. So is Ej. What do we feed them?"

Lizzy yawned. "Drink?" she asked. "Babies need my yum yum." Jade glanced at her.

"She talks?"

Beth laughed. "You have so much catching up to do."

"Do we give the babies what Lizzy eats? Er, drinks?" Jasper asked.

Esme came in with bottles and gave them to Nessie, Jacob, and Beth. "Good idea, Lizzy." she cooed, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the t.v. next to Rosalie. The only sound was the sucking of the bottles.

"Hey, Blondie? What do you think lives in your head?" Jacob said, sounding bored.

"What, mongrel?" she scowled.

"Dust. Lots and lots of dust." he laughed. Lizzy giggled. Everyone stared at her. She was too advanced..

"Pretty Blondie. My rosy rosy. Nice to rosy, mongrel." everyone started laughing then, and no one could stop. I could see how Rosalie would use this. I could see plenty of "bad dog"s and "stupid mutt"s coming Jacobs way soon. It just made me laugh harder.

Everyone was slightly disturbed by Lizzy's behavior by the time we were ready to leave; Jade had asked me if Jeremy could come stay with us for now. I had a feeling we were going to loose her, and I didn't like it one bit. Ej didn't like Jeremy, and therefore neither did Senna. Jade had to move away from him to hold either of them. That only made me worry more. Beth and Jackson were moving back into the 4th bedroom, Beth's room. They'd get Lizzy a crib soon, but until then she'd sleep in their bed. You could tell it annoyed Jackson, but I knew his mood would change once he saw how amazing she was sleeping. Nessie only had one crib, but it would be big enough for the twins for a few days. Everyone was happy. Nessie was still sore, so Jacob carried her home. Jasper and I took the twins. Everything was supposed to be amazing. I had my entire family, but there was that one thing we didn't count on, and I regret it more than anything.

Because no forever can be perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure, Mom? There is _nothing_ wrong with them,. Why would they do this?" Nessie said, sinking onto the couch. The babies were two weeks old, and very mobile. It was nap time, finally. Lizzy was on her way to walking, and she never stopped talking.

"Why wouldn't they? Someone's telling them everything!" Jasper said, pacing the room for the hundredth time.

"But who? No one in the family would do that to us." I reminded them.

"Jeremy." Jade whispered, coming in the door. "He was a spy, a traitor.." she moaned, sinking onto the couch.

"For the Volturi?" Nessie asked. Jade just nodded.

"I really liked him, but when we went hunting, he stopped and waved me ahead, he had to answer a phone call. I hid and listened. He told them how dangerous the kids are and how much they know already, and they're coming." she said into the couch cushion.

"Does he know you heard?" Jackson demanded. I hadn't even realized he and Beth were standing in the hallway.

"Of course he does. I threw a rock at his head and screamed at him. I don't know where he is now or if we'll ever see them again."

"Oh, we'll see him. He;s coming to help them fight." Jacob said, walking in with Senna and Ej in his arms. "Ej saw it. Senna woke up crying because she sees what he dreams and had to tell me. He'll be there."

"Are they _all_ coming again?" Nessie whispered, putting her hands in her lap to keep from showing anyone what she was remembering. Jacob held out Ej. "No. Give him to someone else. I don't want to slip and him see."

"I'll take Ej, Jacob." I offered.

"Momma! Where are momma?" Lizzy called. Beth smiled slightly and disappeared.

"Momma." Ej said. "Gimme momma. Wanna help Momma. My Senna help momma too."

"They're coming. All come. Pretty ladies. Guys. Cold people." Senna said. "Wanna show momma."

"Nessie.. they're terrified. They need you." Jasper said softly. Nessie's eyes were closed.

"No, Senna. Tell daddy. Ej, tell Senna and she'll tell daddy."

"No." Senna said, biting Jacob. He sat her on the ground out of instinct and began rubbing his arm. Senna crawled over to Renesmee and put her hand on her leg. "See? We okay. Doggies like daddy okay. Bad people not. Pretty aunties and uncle from cold come help. Tall scary ladies from wet place help too. Lots of people help, momma. We okay."

"Um, can someone explain to me who she's talking about?" Jade said, sitting up. Ej started wailing.

"Momma! Ow, ow momma! No!" he yelled. I handed him to Jackson and he instantly stopped moving.

"How long did you put him out for?" Nessie asked.

"Deep sleep. Till he wakes up. Where's Beth?" he said, handing her Ej and standing up. "Did she get lost going to get Lizzy or something?" he laughed as he walked down the hallway.

Renesmee put her hand on Ej's chest and everyone was quiet.

"Show me pretty too momma?" Senna asked hopefully. Renesmee put her hand on Senna's leg and she smiled big. "What's that?"

"Pictures Zafrina showed me a long long time ago. Pictures of where she lives. It's very pretty isn't it?"

Senna nodded and laid next to Renesmee. After a few minutes she took them into her room. Jacob followed.

"We have to get in contact with Zafrina and Kachiri. And the Denali's. Siobhan's coven.. Anyone else come to mind Jasper?" I sighed.

"The Romanians, Perter, Charlotte, Randall, Mary maybe?" he said.

I scowled. "_Not _the Romanians."

He nodded. "I guess, I'll have to go get them.. split like before.. Oh, Nahuel too. As many as we can get, like before.. I'll go tell Carlisle and see whose going where.. Jade, go get what you need, you're coming with me."

She nodded, "Okay. I'll meet you back at the house." she turned and ran down the hallway.

"I love you." I whispered as he hugged me.

"Forever?" he whispered, kissing me.

"And ever. Please hurry back. I don't like being here without you. It makes me edgy." I whispered, kissing him again.

"Ej can make what Senna said come true. You know with he and Siobhan together, we haven't a doubt. You don't need to worry. Just let Renesmee show them like before. It will be fine." he said softly, tightening his arms around me.

"I know.. I still don't like it." Jade walked in.

"Ready Jasper.. I'll go tell everyone what's happened." she said, breezing through the room and out the door.

"Go with her. Hurry. Tell them who we need. I'll be fine." I whispered. "Go find Nahuel, and the Amazons." I sighed.

He kissed me. "Be happy, Bells." and then he was gone.

Beth came in with Lizzy. "Bella, can you babysit her please? I have a few things to do, and I guess Jackson and I are going to Denali, he already went to tell Carlisle."

"Of course Beth. Be careful." and then she was gone too.

Jacob came in slowly. "Renesmee's laying down with the twins.. where'd everyone go?"

"To find everyone. Jasper and Jade went to get anyone they could."

He nodded.

"My draw? Colors." Lizzy said, pointing to the table. I shook my head and told her later. "No. I need to my color now Bewwa."

I put her down and let her totter over to the table. Jacob stared lifelessly at the wall. "Now I see why it was so horrible. If Senna and Ej were in danger, I'd let them go off with whoever they'd be safest with.. You know what Renesmee was showing Ej to calm him down? The pictures Senna showed her of Lilly." he laughed dryly. "And now that all this is happening again.. I don't know what to do. No where is safe. _No where._ La Push.. I have nothing left there. Quill and Embry are running out of reasons to go back, since their parents died. Claire's parents are three towns away. Billy's gone.. Charlie's gone. What reason do I have left to go on if they die, and I don't? Or who could take them when I die, because everyone whose not human will be at the fight, if there is one.. I just don't know anymore, Bells."

"I'm sorry Jake. I feel the same way. What are we going to do with them during the fight? There's no way the Volturi are going to let this go twice, no matter what we say." I sighed.

"Bewwa, lookies. Pwetty picture. For Ness. Happy." Lizzy said, giggling with excitement. It made me and Jake smile at the sound of it. I looked at the picture. It was her, Ej, Senna, and another girl. At the cliff I stayed at during the fight with the newborns. Where Victoria died. There was someone there, a man. I couldn't exactly place his face.. But they were all smiling, and happy. Even the sun was happy.

"This is, um, very good Lizzy. Where did you see this place?" I said edgily.

"My night night." she said, very matter-of-factly.

"You saw that while you were sleeping, Elizabeth?" I demanded.

"Lizzy." she corrected. "Yes, while I was night night."

"And nothings going to happen to you, Senna, Ej, and Lilly while your there? Nothing bad? Whose that man?"

"Nahuel. He my friend. He have funny skin like Zafri and he feels like Ness. No, no bad happen. Bad guys in dress no know we there. You very smart, mongrel. You told us where go." she smiled at him. So, the Volturi don't know that Jake and I could take them there.. but Nahuel? Surely they'll see that he's been here but is missing..

"How do you know Zafrina?" I asked her.

"She come too. Fight dresses."

So it will be a fight.. I sighed. "Anything else you want to draw, Lizzy?" she nodded.

"Cup?" she added. I stood up to go make her a cup. Jacob stretched on the couch.

"Can I grab a nap before I go tell the packs?" he asked, yawning.

"Yeah, with the babies." I told him. "I'm going to clean."

"Gosh, you're such a mom Bewwa." he teased.

"Shush it, bad dog. Bewwa a good mom." Lizzy scolded him, her tiny fist moving around the paper. I peeked over her shoulder. Scribbles. Good.

"Yes ma'am." Jacob laughed and headed for the hallway. Renesmee met him on the way in, her eyes swollen. "Did you hear everything?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"Ej's sleeping, but Senna wants you to tell her more stories before she goes to bed." Jacob nodded and kissed her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting Lizzy's cup in the sun to heat up to room temperature.

"I can't be in there, with Ej showing Senna what he sees in his dreams, and her telling me. He's trying to make it to where the Volturi lose. Trying to change fate. But he's not in the clearing, neither is Senna or Lizzy, and that's why they fight. If Lizzy saw the real future, then we're going to loose. Senna and Ej have to be there. Lizzy too, I guess. But we need someone who can understand them, and tell everyone hoe to go at the same time.

_Me? I do it, Nessie._

I gasped. "Did you..?" Renesmee nodded. "Lizzy? Was that you?"

She turned around in the chair, grinning. "I learn-" _new trick. "_See_?"_

"That's amazing. We need.. oh my god." Renesmee said, turning and running into the bedroom. She came back out with a groggy Ej and a curious Senna.

"Tell Ej, Lizzy."

Lizzy clenched her fists. Ej smiled and Senna clapped her hand on Nessie's arm to show her what Ej saw.

"Me me!" she said, giggling. Renesmee grinned and put them on the floor in the living room.

Lizzy climbed down and sat next to Senna and Ej. She touched Senna's leg and Senna giggled. She held up her hand, and they held hands. One of them would giggle every now and then.

"They're talking to each other." Renesmee breathed.

"That's amazing." I said quietly. Ej huffed.

"Me! Me show too." he whined. Senna put her hand on his leg.

"Wonder what they're saying." Renesmee said softly.

_But we have be there! _

_It's not safe._

_I saw us not there. I saw us Nahuel and rocks._

_But if there we help._

_But we hurt. Ow._

"Was that?" I nodded, speechless.

"Senna, could you come here please?" I said softly. She crawled around the corner of the couch and sat in my lap. I pushed my shield off, holding it away. "Show me something." I encouraged her.

She patted my leg. I saw her and Ej, playing.

"You see? You see Bewwa?" she squealed.

"I did see Senna! That's amazing. You're getting better at this."

She clapped. "Go back?" she asked. I nodded. She slid out of lap and crawled back to Ej and Lizzy.

"I smell Claire." Renesmee said quietly. "Give the babies there cups so theres no temptation for them. I'll answer the door."

I stood up and quickly brought the cups out. A second later the bell rang. Nessie opened the door.

"I guess I didn't tell you I was pregnant." she reddened. "But only because Quill didn't know because I was with my parents when I started showing. Meet Lilly."

Renesmee hugged her. "Meet Ej, Senna, and Jackson's daughter Lizzy." she said.

Lizzy walked over. "Me show? I tell her head?" she asked me, pulling on my shirt.

"No, don't do that. You'll scare her." I whispered. I picked up Ej and brought him to the door. He put his hand on Lilly, grinning.

"She mine. All mine forever." he proclaimed. Claire gasped.

"Isn't he a little young to have imprinted already?" she said, putting Lilly's car seat carrier on the living room floor and sitting down.

"He hasn't yet, but he already knows he will. He saw it, it's his thing."

Senna looked up to Claire. "Hi pwetty. You smell like daddy." she wrinkled her nose. "Not as good though."

She laughed. "I smell like Quill. Lilly's daddy."

"Lilly's daddy mongrel like Senn daddy." Lizzy said from the table, her hand moving in random lines over the paper. "Or smell like."

"Be nice." I said, laughing.

_I talk to Claire like this now?_ She asked me.

"Go ahead, Lizzy. Claire, Lizzy's about to tell you something, but only you or whoever else she chooses can hear it. Okay?"

She nodded. A few seconds later, she smiled. "Yes, you're very pretty too Lizzy."

Jacob came into the room, stretching. "Whoa, invasion of the kids. Um, congrats Claire."

Claire smiled. "So, they'll all be fully grown by the time she's seven, huh?" she asked.

"Just like we were." Renesmee reminded her.

Everyone was quiet.

"Where momma?" Lizzy asked, climbing down, paper in her hand.

"She's not here.. Why?"

"Miss momma." she sighed.

"Okay." Senna said. She leaned over and put her hand on Lilly. She giggled.

Claire blinked. "She looks so young next to her, even though she's older.." she murmured.

"Bye bye, Lilly." Lizzy said.

Claire's phone rang. "Um, my mom. I have to leave.." she said, picking up the car seat. "See you later."

"Tell Quill I said I'll be out tomorrow." Jacob said. She nodded, rushing out.

Nessie started laughing hysterically as soon as the door was closed. "She. Was. So. Freaked. Out!" she said, trying to breathe.

"Well, we do have a little nest of freaks here." I said, grinning.

"What about a nest of freaks?" someone said behind me, then a trilling laughed followed.

I spun around. "_You?"_

"Yes Bella, of course it's _me_. You act so shocked. Did you think you were really going to get away from me forever? I found out your secrets, and of course I'm here to kill you and every member of your coven I can manage, because I wanted him and you stole him when you could have had any of the guys in school!" Jessica spat venom at me.

"How did you even manage this?" I demanded.

"Many ways, you were always so easy for me to read. At your wedding, I was taking notes when no one could tell. I had Alice change me when she and Edward were leaving. But I was prepared. I went to the middle of no where. And I'm going to kill you."

"You're crazy." Ej said simply. "Bella will kill you."

I heard Nessie gasp loudly. Meanwhile my body was clicking into gear to fight. Jessica laughed.

"I'll kill her and you next, little boy."

"Outside." I snarled.

"Why, you don't want the demon spawned to see?" she hissed.

"Go. Outside." I said, straightening up completely.

"I think I'll just-" I snarled and jumped on her, flinging us both out the door. She jumped her and I kicked her full in the chest, sending her flying.

The door opened and Jacob came out. "Jake, no-"

"I'm not dad. I fight." Ej said impatiently.

"NO." But I heard ripping and he flew past me, werewolf. Jessica laughed.

"Sick the dog on me? Nicely done."

A thousand thoughts went through my brain. Only one made it to my lips. "Jacob!"

Ej leaped at her. Her laugh turned into a scream at she tried to pull him off. He bit her thigh and she slung to the ground. I had the opportunity to kill her, but I had to save Ej first.. Jacob snarled from behind me.

"Get Ej." I told him, and leaped at Jessica. She ducked. I slid and hit the ground. Fuck, how was I not expecting that. She laughed and started running into the woods. Nessie snarled from behind me.

"She'll be back. Is Ej okay?" I asked, already walking inside.

"Jacob took him into the bedroom." Senna and Lizzy were sitting on the floor wide eyed, Lizzy's hand still holding a crayon.

Everything was quiet. "She crazy." Senna whispered.

Lizzy giggled. "She was scared."

"Its time for bed." Renesmee said, walking back in with Ej. I hadn't noticed she left. Jacob followed, worried.

"This isn't normal by any means. Ej defiantly is special. But no harm done, yet." he sighed and sank down on the couch.

"So.. We're all good? For the next month, I mean?" Renesmee asked. He voice was tired, and with one good look at her face I could tell these past few days had aged her 10 years.

"We're perfect." I promised her, then sat down to plan strategies with Jacob.


End file.
